La reina, el castillo y Elsa
by juli.dr
Summary: Anna es una dibujante de Comics que ha tenido problemas para dibujar a la reina de las nieves y su castillo de hielo, ¿Existirá alguna forma de salir de ese problema?, ¿sus amigos la ayudaran o cierta chica sera la inspiración necesaria para que ella cumpla con la fecha de entrega?. [Modern AU], [Elsanna], [No relacionadas]
1. Chapter 1

Estaba estresada, cansada y enojada, llevaba días tratando de diseñar un castillo de hielo. Dibujaba, borraba y finalmente desechaba, tenía mi pequeño apartamento lleno de hojas con bocetos por todos lados, no lograba dibujar el castillo que fuera a la par con la reina de las nieves, de hecho ni siquiera tenía el diseño de su personaje, todo era un desastre y la fecha de entrega cada vez está más cerca.

-¡Ugh!, no lo lograre a tiempo-dije con frustración-¡Inspiración vuelve a mí!, ¡Te necesito!-sumergí mi cara entre la montaña de hojas que había en mi escritorio-Quiero dormir…

De alguna forma quería huir de mi trabajo, en verdad estaba agotada y solo quería descansar un poco, mis asistentes y yo llevábamos casi dos semanas tratando de hacer el diseño de la reina y su castillo, pero no lográbamos dar en el clavo. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo parecido, por lo general mi imaginación se dejaba llevar con facilidad y me permitía diseñar personajes peculiares sin ningún problema, adaptarlos a cualquier personalidad que se me ocurriera y colocarlos en las locas historias que pasan por mi cabeza, pero en esta ocasión tenía la trama, los ambientes, los lugares, los personajes con sus respectivas personalidades y sin embargo me faltaba el diseño de una de las protagonistas y su lugar de desarrollo, no sé porque me moleste en crear a un personaje con una personalidad e historia tan compleja, por lo general voy por lo sencillo, pero la reina de las nieves logro atraparme completamente y ahora estoy en un gran problema por su culpa.

-Necesito más café…-me levante del escritorio con lentitud, las hojas se cayeron y se dispersaron en el suelo, con un poco de dificultad logre salir de mi estudio y dirigirme a la cocina, pero antes de poder servir mi café el timbre sonó-¿Quién será?...¡Oh!, claro, la experta que menciono Kristoff.

Kristoff mi editor y de alguna forma mejor amigo, me menciono hace unos días que contactaría a una experta en dibujar castillos para que me ayudara con mi bloqueo, tal vez ofreciendo algunas ideas y con suerte me ayudaría a obtener el castillo deseado. Me moví con rapidez para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a mi salvadora.

-¡Hola!, ¡Hola!, no sabes cómo me alegra que estés aquí, sigo con ese bloqueo y no logro diseñar el castillo, ¡Ugh!, llevo días sin dormir y estoy al borde del colapso mental, muchas gracias por venir, Kristoff me dijo que te contactaría, nunca especifico cuando, pero nunca es un mal momento para recibir ayuda, así que gracias por tomarte el tiempo de venir hasta acá, sé que tienes una agenda muy ocupada o algo así me menciono Kristoff, de todas forma de haber sabido que venias hoy hubiera arr…

-Ehm…Hola –deje de balbucear al escuchar la voz de la persona frente a mí, ante el impulso de empezar a dibujar el maldito castillo no me había dado cuenta de la chica que estaba enfrente de mi puerta, ¡Dios! Sí que es hermosa, con un hermoso cabello color plateado que lo recoge con una simple trenza hacia un lado, unos grandes pero bastante atractivos ojos de color azul, fríos y penetrantes en la piel, también un rostro sin imperfecciones y los pantalones que estaba usando acentuaban muy bien sus caderas.

-¡Wow! Eres hermosa…-solté sin pensar._** Cállate Anna, no digas todo lo que piensas.**_

-¡Oh!, ¿Gracias?-Me contesto algo dudosa, levantando una de sus cejas y dedicándome una mirada quita alientos.

-Lo sí…siento, no quise decir eso en voz alta, no es que no lo pensara por qué bueno si lo hice, pero no por que estuviera mirándote con detalle, porque no lo hice, bueno tal vez un poco, pero es que en verdad eres muy hermosa, es un poco difícil no distraerse y…y…solo estoy haciendo las cosas aún más raras, ¿no es así?-solté un suspiro de derrota, en verdad debo aprender a callarme cuando las situaciones ya son lo suficientemente raras. _**¿Es muy difícil mantener la boca cerrada?**_, no lo creo en el Colegio se me daba muy bien quedarme callada en las clases de matemáticas, tal vez para no tener que responder ninguna pregunta, de todos modos, _**vamos Anna tu puedes, mantén la boca cerrada.**_

-un poco a decir verdad-me contesto con calma

-soy Anna, Anna Summer, es un placer conocerte-_**¿ves?, no fue tan difícil, de vez en cuando puedes actuar como una persona normal.**_

-Mucho gusto Anna, soy Elsa Winters, de hecho vine pa…

-¡Oh!, ¡Si claro!, se por qué viniste, lamento dejarte aquí afuera, es solo que me deje llevar y cuando me dejo llevar como que no pienso muy claramente, a veces me pregunto si en alguna ocasión lo hago-abrí la puerta completamente para que Elsa pudiera entrar a mi pequeño apartamento, ella se mostraba algo dudosa en entrar, genial ya la había asustado-amm puedes pasar, tengo café caliente por si quieres un poco…-le dije nerviosa a este punto ya estaba mirando la punta de mis pies, mi única salvación y tenía que asustarla con mis balbuceos y mi extraña personalidad.

-no soy muy fanática del café, pero gracias-me dio una sonrisa educada y entro en el apartamento.

Cuando cerré la puerta me di cuenta que mi apartamento estaba hecho un completo desastre, si, era consiente que lo había descuidado un poco en este mes, incluso recuerdo uno que otro comentario bromista por parte de Kristoff respecto a mi desorden, pero hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y no podía estar más avergonzada por el hecho de que Elsa lo viera en ese estado. _**¿Qué pensara de mí?, claro que no he dado la mejor impresión.**_

-Lamento mucho desorden, es que tengo que decidir entre arreglar todo o dormir un poco y la verdad con todo lo que he tenido que hacer este mes, he preferido dormir, no es que sea así todo el tiempo, no soy desorganizada, un poco tal vez, pero lo normal para una chica, no que quiera decir que es normal que una chica sea desorganizada o que tú lo seas, pero…ah…olvídalo, vamos al estudio, con suerte solo tendrá hojas por todos lados-note que Elsa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le di la oportunidad pues me gire y camine directo a mi estudio, ya me había avergonzado suficiente por un día, aunque bueno el estudio tampoco estaba en su mejor condición-…y aquí es donde la magia sucede, todo lo que ves en el suelo son bocetos del castillo, los recogería pero…ahmm, de todas formas , ninguno de los bocetos me parece acorde al personaje-tome los bocetos que estaban sobre mi escritorio y se los acerque. Ella tenía una expresión de asombro por todo su rostro, podía ver como su mirada viajaba por las 4 paredes de mi estudio, posándose sobre varios dibujos que tenía en el lugar, habían unos cuantos bocetos y versiones finales de la hermana de la reina de las nieves, también tenía dibujos de mi historieta principal, pero una vez le di mis bocetos se concentró totalmente en los castillos.

-Vaya talento que tienes para dibujar-me dijo con cierta chispa en sus ojos, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, era un simple alago de una experta del dibujo, en varias ocasiones los había recibido por parte de otros expertos, pero, _**¿Por qué estoy roja como un tomate?, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?**_.

-Gracias…

-¿Para quién es el castillo?-me pregunto sin levantar su mirada de los bocetos

-para la reina de las nieves, la protagonista de la nueva historia que estoy haciendo…

-¿Puedo ver un dibujo de ella?

-De hecho aún no lo tengo…ese es uno de los varios problemas que tengo-le conteste con timidez, era una pena que aún no tuviera su diseño y un fastidio a la vez.

Elsa despego su mirada de los bocetos y la centro en mí, sentí el peso de su mirada glacial y como traspasaba mi piel, un extraño sentimiento invadió mi pecho.

-¿No es más fácil diseñar el personaje y luego sus accesorios o demás objetos de acuerdo a lo que cuadre con su diseño?-otra vez estaba levantando una de sus cejas, no sé si lo hacía conscientemente, pero era una expresión muy sexy, _**Espera, ¿yo dije eso?, concéntrate Anna, no es el momento de pensar esas cosas**_.

-si…pero no fue capaz de realizar el diseño de la reina, así que pensé que si lograba dibujar el castillo, tal vez, de alguna forma lograría dibujar a la reina, pero, como puedes ver no he tenido éxito.

-es una lástima, tenía curiosidad por verla

-con suerte la veras pronto, es decir, para eso estas aquí, ¿no?, Kristoff me dijo que eras una excelente dibujante de castillos, tal vez me podrías dar algunos concejos o mostrarme alguno de tus dibujos para guiarm…

-claro, el asunto de la experta de castillos-me dijo sonriente-yo no soy esa persona, soy tu nueva vecina de al frente

No le dije nada, cómo iba a decirle algo si mi boca estaba casi tocando el piso, me sentía como una completa idiota por no preguntar o darme cuenta antes. Claro, por eso todas las extrañas miradas y dudas para entrar al apartamento, además desde que abrí la puerta no he cerrado la boca y no le di muchas oportunidades de explicar la situación, _**¿Por qué tengo que ser tan yo?**_.

-de hecho vine a preguntarte la fecha de la próxima asamblea general. El portero no fue muy claro con eso, pero tengo entendido que son obligatorias-Elsa continuo hablando, pero mi mente estaba desconectada, no sé cómo se mantenía tan calmada después de todo, tan solo quería que la tierra me comiera o que los extraterrestres me abdujeran, lo que sea, siempre y cuando me sacaran de esta situación.

-oh…-_**Buena esa Anna, vamos ya te dijo por que vino, trata de evitar que las cosas sigan siendo tan extrañas o más bien deja de ser extraña.**_

-Pero por lo que veo tienes tus propios problemas, lamento mucho molestarte-Elsa se giró para salir

-¡ESPERA!-_**no tienes por qué gritar idiota, están en la misma habitación**_-digo, espera, bueno, sí, pero uhm, si tengo la fecha de la asamblea, anoto todas las fechas y asuntos importantes en mi calendario, para evitar que Kristoff o los jefes o la presidenta de la asamblea o mi mamá me regañen por olvidar algo, lo siento, uhm ya te la doy-camine entre la multitud de hojas y abrí el cajón de mi escritorio para sacar un calendario de tamaño mediano-es el sábado de la otra semana, por lo general las hacen en la hora de la noche que es cuando la mayoría ha regresado del trabajo, claro que como yo trabajo aquí, siempre estoy disponible, no quiere decir que no salga porque si lo hago, de vez en cuando pero lo hago, así que si recuerdo como es la luz del sol.

-me alegra saberlo-me contesto con una risita,_** me gusta su risa**_-gracias por la fecha y de nuevo persona la interrupción, espero que logres dibujar a la reina y su castillo

-igual yo, lamento todo, sé que debió ser súper raro, pero yo no soy así, no todo el tiempo o eso me gusta pensar, de todas formas lamento si de incomode en alguna ocasión, no tenía ni idea, debí preguntar…lo que me recuerda, Bienvenida al edificio, espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado, para mí lo ha sido, deberías evitar hablar con los vecinos del sexto piso, son algo raros y ruidosos, ¡ugh, no que yo no lo sea, ¿verdad?, con todo este incidente ya sabes, ehm, lo siento, no debería quitarte más de tu tiempo.

-Está bien, Anna. Fue una experiencia bastante interesante a decir verdad, una nueva forma de conocer a tus vecinos.

-Jeje si, se puede decir de esa manera-tenía una sonrisa estúpida plasmada en mi cara, no sé por qué, pero no podía evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que no fue TAN raro para ella.

-Gracias por todo, nos vemos-sin decir nada más salió del estudio, en silencio la acompañe hasta la puerta y se la abrí, ella me dirigió otra sonrisa y seguramente le devolvía una más grande, pero no tan bien vista como la de ella. Salió y se giró para despedirse una vez más, saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y la cerro desapareciendo de mi vista.

-Soy una idiota…

* * *

-Fue súper extraño y de hecho desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver, todo fue tan…raro-le comente a Kristoff mientras terminaba de dibujar una pagina

-bueno, tu eres rara

-¡Hey!-le conteste con indignación, pero tampoco es como si pudiera negar ese hecho

-Es verdad y lo sabes

-se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, deberías animarme

-En estos momentos soy tu editor y solo me preocupo por que termines la historieta

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Elsa, para el disgusto de mi editor no había estado totalmente concentrada en mi trabajo y ahora tenía que soportarlo todo el tiempo sobre mis hombros, vigilando que dibuje. Es una de las desventajas de trabajar con tu mejor amigo y que sea el que tiene la autoridad sobre ti, porque aunque disfruto de su compañía, no es lo mismo cuando él está en plan de trabajo.

-Eso estoy haciendo, ¿No es así chicos?-me dirigí hacia mis dos asistentes, buscando un poco de ayuda.

-Eso creemos-respondieron al mismo tiempo. Obviamente puse demasiadas esperanzas sobre ellos, gran error.

Olaf y Malvavisco han sido mis asistentes desde que empecé a trabajar para Oken's, una editorial que publica Comics hacia todo tipo de público, sin ellos seguramente jamás podría cumplir las fechas de entrega para cada edición, por eso aprecio tanto su trabajo y dedicación, además con tantos años trabajando juntos ya somos como una pequeña familia, sometida ante la monarquía y explotación de Kristoff.

-¿ves?, eso creen, con eso debe bastar-no levante la mirada de mi dibujo, más que todo para no tener que ver la cara de incredulidad de Kristoff, así que solo lo escuche suspirar.

-Por ahora es suficiente para calmar a los jefes-él tomo una silla y la coloco a mi lado, para luego sentarse y empezar a observarme-¿Cómo vas con el castillo?

-aun nada-le conteste con rapidez, el tema solo me estresaba más

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, ya tienes a la reina dibujada, deberías poder dibujar el castillo en base a su diseño

-no es tan fácil como crees, es como si yo no pudiera dibujar el castillo, por el simple hecho de no ser ella.

-¿De qué hablas?, tú la creaste

-pero ella creo el castillo, es complicado…-deje de dibujar para girarme y ver la cara de Kristoff, el pobre está totalmente confundido

-te estas enfocando mucho en su personaje

-no es así, como te dije solo es complicado…-retome el dibujo, tenía que adelantar paginas si quería terminar a tiempo

-Creo que tiene que ver con su vecina-comento Olaf sin despegar la mirada de su escritorio, me congele de inmediato al escucharlo

-¿Qué tiene que ver la vecina con todo esto?, claro aparte del aparente gusto que tiene Anna por ella

-¡NO ME GUSTA!-grite, mi cara estaba completamente roja para este punto.

-la reina luce exactamente igual a su vecina, Elsa-respondió con un tono despreocupado y un poco juguetón

-¡Oh!, ¿acaso la conoces?-una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Kristoff, estoy segura de que a partir de este punto la relación laboral termino.

-Olaf, por favor no…-le suplique sin saber por qué.

-sí, es adorable, hable con ella el otro día en la portería, estaba cuadrando algo de unos trajes que tenía que llevar a su apartamento pero el portero no estaba para ayudarla, así que me ofrecí y…

-¿Conociste el apartamento de Elsa?, ¿Qué tal es?-lo interrumpí, maldito Olaf se me adelanto y se supone que yo soy la vecina, debía haber salido a ayudarla, pero claro yo no he salido del apartamento desde que empezó el bloqueo.

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-so…solo sana curiosidad…

-Shhh, déjalo continuar-me dijo Kristoff a la vez que le hacía una seña a Olaf para que continuara

-…y hablamos un rato, incluso me ofreció galletitas-Olaf soltó su típica risita-aunque no quiso darme un abrazo-se puso serio-…pero fuera de eso es muy amable, carismática y bonita-a lo último recupero la sonrisa, es muy raro verlo sin ella.

-Así que por eso saliste con el dibujo de la reina de la noche a la mañana-me dijo Kristoff sonriente, no sé por qué su sonrisa no me daba muy buena espina, tal vez porque era malvada.

-sí, bueno, ¡pfff!, no debo dar explicaciones de lo que hago o dibujo-me defendí pobremente

-Pues sí que debo conocer a tu vecina, porque dibujaste a la reina sumamente hermosa

-de hecho es aún más bella en persona-interrumpió Olaf entre risas-Anna no logro captar todo su encanto

-intente, dame crédito por eso-dije un poco irritada

-Quieren callarse y ponerse a trabajar-Gruño Malvavisco que siempre ha sido el más responsable de los cuatros.

-Si señor-respondimos los tres al tiempo, a la vez que regresábamos a nuestras labores.

Las horas pasaron y cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las siete de la noche, la asamblea empezaría en una hora. No tuvimos muchas pausas, solamente para ir al baño, así que avanzamos bastante en la historia, por lo menos las partes que no involucraban dibujar el castillo.

-Creo que me iré-dijo Kristoff levantándose de la silla y estirándose un poco-deberían irse a descansar, hicieron un buen trabajo, merecen dormir.

-lo sé, pero hasta que no termine de colorear los fondos de estas tres páginas que me quedan no creo que me vaya-respondió Malvavisco sin dejar de trabajar ni un segundo

-yo tampoco me iré hasta que no termine de agregar las tramas y los diálogos a las paginas ya terminadas-contesto Olaf, quien tenía la lengua por fuera, demostrando su total concentración en colocar los globos de texto

-yo si me iré a dormir-me levante con dificulta de mi escritorio-mi espalda me está matando y mis manos gritan de dolor

-Floja…

-¡No lo soy!-le di un suave golpe o eso es lo que digo, a Kristoff en el hombro-he trabajado más que nunca, deja de quejarte e insultarme

-¡Auch!, está bien, pero deja el maltrato, puedo denunciarte-exagero Kristoff que se frotaba el hombro como si le hubiera pegado con fuerza, aunque puede que si lo hubiera hecho.

-ya lárgate-empecé a empujarlo hacia la puerta. Él es una persona bastante grande y musculosa, ni se por qué se queja del golpe de una mujer, así que fue algo difícil empujarlo hasta la salida de mi apartamento

-Ya, ya, calma, yo puedo, suelta…-se quejó todo el camino, cuando al fin llegamos abrí la puerta con rapidez y lo empuje con mucha fuerza para sacarlo

-Vete a tu casa a hacer algo productivo, te la pasaste todo el día sentado haciendo nada y me dices floja, ¿a mí?

-estaba supervisando, eso es hacer algo, además tú también te la pasaste todo el día sentada-cruzo los brazos y me miro con indignación

-¡Dibujando!, ¡por Dios de eso vivo!-le conteste con frustración. _**¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerlo entender?, terco, terco, ¿Por qué soy su amiga?.**_

-y yo superviso que dibujes, de eso vivo

-Como te ganas la vida de fácil, la próxima vez reconsi…

-Hola Anna-escuche una melodiosa voz en el pasillo, tanto Kristoff como yo nos callamos y giramos la cabeza para ver de dónde vino la voz, vaya sorpresa al ver a Elsa ahí.

-Elsa…-dije con voz de en sueño, ya me había acostumbrada a verla a través de la reina de las nieves, que tal vez olvide lo hermosa que es en persona-Hol…Hola, ¿yo?, ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien, ¿Tu cómo has estado?

-¡Genial!-medio grite, de un momento a otro estaba nerviosa, recordé todo el incidente que tuvimos, debo estar roja en estos momentos.

-¿Tu eres Elsa?-le pregunto Kristoff con un poco de rudeza, ella un poco confundida asintió con la cabeza-¡Ja!, Olaf tenía razón, no le hiciste honores con la reina

-¡Callate!-por reflejo y con disimulo le pegue una patada en el tobillo, una muy suave por supuesto, para que dejara de hablar.

-¡Aaaahg!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¡Dios!, Anna, ahora no poder caminar-se apoyó en la pared y empezó a mover con suavidad su pie

-Lo siento, lo siento….eh, no que digo, no sé de qué hablar, más bien vete a alimentar a Sven, el pobre debe estar muerto de hambre-me hice la loca para evitar cualquier pleito con Kristoff enfrente de Elsa.

-No puedo caminar, ¿De dónde demonios sacas tanta fuerza?-siguió quejándose

-Deja de quejarte y vete-empecé a empujarlo una vez más hacia las escaleras al final del pasillo, mientras me alejaba gire para ver a Elsa y sonreírle como si nada pasara-Nos vemos cuando tenga el castillo-Le dije a Kristoff una vez llegamos a las escaleras, le di la espalda y regrese.

-¿Tu amigo está bien?-me pregunto Elsa a lo que regresaba

-si…creo-respondí algo dudosa y sin poder mirarla a la cara-de todas formas, me disculpo por lo rudo que puede ser Kristoff, es todo un montañero en esas cosas, es por eso que se le da mejor hablar con Sven, su perro con nombre de reno, raro, ¿No?, a veces le gusta dar voces extrañas al pobre, es decir yo entiendo que uno puede tener una gran conexión con una mascota, pero creo que él se pasa y nada de lo que digo te debe interesar…-_**¿Por qué tengo que ponerme tan nerviosa en su presencia?, debo dejar de balbucear y decir cosas que no son de interés global, vamos Anna.**_

-Todo lo contrario, tienes unas amistades muy interesantes. El otro día conocía a Olaf, es un muchacho muy dulce a decir verdad.

-Si lo es, además es un gran asistente, no sé qué haría sin él. Hablando de Olaf, tengo que pedirte disculpas por su comportamiento, él nos comentó que trato de abrazarte, en verdad lo siento, tiene esa extraña costumbre, ya todos nos acostumbramos, pero debió de ser incómodo para ti, lo siento mucho.

-No tienes nada que disculparte, al contrario, yo debería disculparme con él, no quería parecer ruda al haber rechazado su abrazo, es solo que me tomo desprevenida.

-¡Oh!, no, no, tranquila, lo entiendo perfectamente y seguro él también, no te preocupes-le sonreí como tonta, perdiendo mi mirada en su figura, no sé cómo se las arreglaba para verse tan radiante, tan hermosa, además me está devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo vas con la reina y su castillo?, tu amigo, Kristoff, ¿no es así?, creo que comento algo al respecto

-la reina, bien…ya…-perdí mi voz al recordar a quien se parece la reina de las nieves, por alguna razón me empecé a poner aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, un temor se apodero de mi mente_**, y si le parecía extraño que dibujara a la reina a su imagen y semejanza, por supuesto que le parecería extraño, ¿A quién no?**_-sí, bien, ehh…un avance supongo, no que no haya avanzado en el resto de la historia, porque si lo he hecho, Kristoff nos tiene terminando todas las páginas que no involucren el castillo, porque bueno, amm, con ese asunto si no ha habido ningún avance, si…

-¡Oh!, es una lástima, pero me alegra saber que ya tienes a la reina, tengo curiosidad por verla.

-Claro…espera, ¡¿Qué tu qué?!-alce un poco mi tono de voz, no estaba prepara para afrontar su reacción al ver a la reina, además sería una situación muy vergonzosa para mí-digo, si, te la puedo mostrar, no hay problema-me quede estática sin saber qué hacer, Elsa me miraba esperando alguna otra reacción de mi parte, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, no podía, no quería, sencillamente no-Peeeero hoy no será posible, ahora los chicos están concentrados terminando unas páginas del día de hoy y no creo que sea conveniente interrumpirlos…

-Oh…por supuesto, lo siento mucho, todos deben estar ocupados y yo aquí molestando-se puso un poco triste, pude verlo en su rostro, ahora me sentía mal, pero no podía dejarla entrar a mi apartamento y menos a mi estudio, donde habían retratos de ella por todos lados, en cada una de las 35 páginas de mi historia….no, no podía, pero tampoco quería verla triste.

-no, no, no pienses eso, jamás molestarías, digo a Olaf ya le agradas y a Malvavisco, no es que se llame así, se llama Mateo, pero es blanquito, regordete y suavecito, por eso lo llamamos así, de todas formas, estoy segura de que le agradarías, de hecho pensaría que eres muy bonita, cosa que si eres, pero no molestarías, ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día?, te puedo mostrar los dibujos de mi historieta principal y todo lo que quieras ver-_**Eso es, así se cuándo va a visitarme y puedo esconder todo rastro de la reina.**_

-¿Tienes otra historia?, bueno todo suena muy bien, me encantaría verla-la tristeza desapareció de su rostro y no pude evitar sentir que un peso se me quito de encima.

-Sip, ya llevo dos años de publicación, es bastante popular, creo, eso me gusta pensar…-tengo que calmarme un poco, porque siente que no he parado de balbucear desde que la salude.

-seguro que si lo es-me sonrió-entonces espero ver esos dibujos, fue lindo volver a verte

-L…lo mismo digo…

-¿Nos vemos en la asamblea?-me pregunto a la vez que abría la puerta de su apartamento

-¡Definitivamente!-alce mi voz una vez más, _**cálmate Anna, cálmate**_

-Bien, nos vemos-la puerta se cerró y el pasillo quedo en completo silencio

-Te veo mal-escuche una voz cerca de mi oído, sin pensarlo y por reflejo grite y lance un puño hacia la dirección de la voz-¡AUCH!, ¡maldita sea Anna!, ¡mi nariz!-de inmediato me recupere del susto y mire a la persona que golpee.

-¿Kristoff?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que ya te habías ido…

-No podía perderme tu espectáculo de rareza y balbuceo-dijo en un tono chistoso pues estaba apretando su nariz con la mano-creo que estoy sangrando…

-No seas exagerado-rodé los ojos y me gire hacia la entrada del apartamento-eso te pasa por chismoso

-puede ser, pero también porque soy un buen amigo y al parecer la única voz de razonamiento que tienes, solo dime querida Anna, ¿Qué harás cuando la historia se publique?

-Hay una alta posibilidad de que ella jamás la vea

-No creo, recuerda que es para el concurso anual de Oken's, el cual este año es patrocinado por el ministerio de educación, ya sabes todo el cuento de realzar los valores familiares, dejar moralejas y lecciones de valor para los niños.

-¿Y?-le pregunte confundida, no entendía su punto

-las historias concursantes serán promocionadas y distribuidas por toda la ciudad, hay una alta posibilidad de que si lo vea, ¿Qué harás?-_**y ahí estaba Kristoff, mi gran amigo, el único que puede hacerme entrar en razón y recordarme que soy una completa idiota.**_

Sin nada más abrí la puerta del apartamento

-¿Anna?, ¿me escuchaste?, Ann…-sin dejarlo terminar cerré la puerta-¡Aghhhhh!, ¡Mi cara!-escuche en el otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy una verdadera idiota…

* * *

Era un invierno muy fuerte, la tormenta no paraba, no podía ver nada, caminaba sin rumbo, sin idea de que hacer, pero no tenía frio, todo lo contrario, era como si la tormenta me abrazara y me mantuviera caliente, podía estar perdida, pero no me sentía sola. Después de caminar un rato la tormenta desapareció y logre ver una extraña figura a lo lejos, camine en esa dirección y entre más me acercaba mejor podía ver, era Elsa, no tenía duda, Elsa en el traje de la reina de las nieves tenia los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa acogedora, como si me esperara. Camine con más rapidez afanada por dejarme caer en sus brazos, pero cuando ya iba a llegar escuche su voz.

-Hola Olaf-me detuve de inmediato._** ¿Olaf?, ¿Por qué Olaf?, soy Anna no Olaf.**_

-Hola Elsa-escuche la voz de Olaf quien apareció entre la nieve, totalmente cubierto, como si fuera un muñeco de nieve, camino hacia los brazos de Elsa para abrazarla-Me alegra verte otra vez.

-Lo mismo digo, solo vine a dejar esta carta, estaba en mi correo y estoy segura de que es de Anna-_**¿Carta?, ¿Qué carta?, estamos en el medio de la nada. **_

-Awwww muchas gracias-escuche la risita de Olaf- ¿Por qué no entras?, tenemos café y té de hierbas por si quieres un poco-_**¿Entrar a dónde? No hay ningún lugar al cual entrar.**_

-Me encantaría un poco de té, gracias Olaf

En ese momento me di cuenta, mis ojos se abrieron con brusquedad y salte del sofá donde estaba descansado, no dormida, jamás dormida, solo descansando.

-¡NO!-grite, Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, la escena ante mis ojos me dejo muda de inmediato, podía ver la espalda de Olaf y la de Elsa, los dos mirando hacia...mi estudio.

-¡Anna!, me alegro que te despertaras-comento entre risas Olaf que se había girado para verme a la cara-mira quien está aquí, Elsa-se rio otra vez-ya que despertaste me retiro, ya termine todo lo que tenía que hacer, nos vemos Anna, Elsa-no pude decirle nada, no tenía palabras, ¿Cómo se lo podía tomar tan natural?, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer?, al parecer no, Olaf se retiró de mi apartamento con una sonrisa y despreocupado.

-y…y…yo puedo explicarlo-tartamudee, mi cuerpo temblaba, Elsa me daba la espalda y no podía ver su reacción, no sé si tenía su mirada fija en cada una de las páginas que hay sobre mi escritorio o los de mis asistentes, donde obviamente sale ella, las reina de las nieves que prácticamente luce como ella.

-La reina de las nieves… ¿soy yo?-después de un silencio incomodo la primera en hablar fue ella, un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no porque hubiera utilizado un tono amenazante o furioso, sino porque lo dijo con mucha calma y seguía sin verle la cara.

-Lo siento mucho-solté de repente, no podía soportarlo más-en verdad lo siento, es decir yo solo quede muy impresionada con tu belleza y en verdad no debería estar diciéndolo, pero solo sentí la necesidad de dibujarte, nunca tuve la intención de usarte como la reina y menos sin tu permiso, lo siento mucho, pero es que deje el dibujo que hice de ti sobre el escritorio y Kristoff solo llego al día siguiente y lo vio y pensó que era la reina y con todo lo que me ha estado insistiendo con que la dibujara y saliera con algo no fue capaz de negarlo y….y….no te enojes.

-Anna, Anna, cálmate-Elsa se giró y me miro con ternura, coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y me obligo a que la mirara a los ojos-no estoy enojada, en absoluto, estoy impresionada, sorprendida y alagada, es decir, ¿Cómo puedo estar enojada?, el dibujo es muy hermoso.

Deje de temblar y me concentre en sus ojos, estaba perdida en ellos hasta que escuche sus palabras, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.

-yo…no pude captar toda tu belleza…-fue lo único que pude decir, mi mayor arrepentimiento hasta ahora

-Anna…-una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hasta ahora nunca la había sonreír así, mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato y mi cara se tornó roja-es hermosa, gracias-la distancia entre las dos desapareció cuando sentí sus brazos sobre mi espalda y su cabeza al lado de mi hombro, me estaba abrazando y ante todo mi cuerpo iba a explotar en cualquier momento, eso sin contar mi mente.

Después de un gran abrazo que para mi gusto duro mucho, Elsa se separó de mí y mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los suyos, ella seguía sonriendo y yo estaba peor.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto con sincera preocupación, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, no encontraba mi voz, además estaba avergonzada de lo roja que estaba-me alegro.

-¿En…enton…entonces no hay problema con que te dibuje como la reina?-fue lo único que tuve el valor para decir, _**Genial Anna, siempre traes temas que no van con el ambiente.**_

-ningún problema, ahora muero de ganas por verla terminada y también por ver el castillo-dijo con entusiasmo, hoy había visto diferentes facetas de Elsa en menos de una hora y pese a lo rara que estaba actuando, en realidad estoy muy feliz.

-El castillo…si, aun no lo tengo…

-¿Aun con el bloqueo?, ¿algún motivo en especial?

-es solo que…no puedo hacerlo porque no soy la reina de las nieves.

* * *

-_Anna, escúchame bien, Anna, solo queda hoy y mañana, dos días, solo dos días y aun no has terminado las páginas que involucran el castillo, ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlas?, la fecha de entrega ya llego_-Tenia a Kristoff en el altavoz, llevaba un buen tiempo dándome sermones porque aún no había hecho el diseño del castillo

-no lo sé, cuando pueda dibujar el maldito castillo-le dije con frustración mientras me enfocaba en terminar las páginas que no lo involucraban

-_Si terminas las páginas que no involucran el castillo, el día de hoy, ¿Cuántas te harían falta para terminar la historia en su totalidad?_

-Ammm, no lo sé, dame un segundo-me dirigí hacia Malvavisco-¿Sabes cuantas?

-Haciendo cuentas de tus bocetos a lápiz, unas diez paginas

-Gracias-me volví a enfocar en el teléfono-ya lo escuchaste

-_¡Por Dios Anna!, Diez páginas es mucho, mira cuanto has sufrido por hacer 25 páginas en casi dos meses, incumplirás el plazo y todo habrá sido en vano_-me sentía mal, no solo físicamente, también emocionalmente, sabía que no cumpliría el plazo, lo sabía, todo lo que he hecho en este tiempo se iría a la basura, todo sería por nada.

-de hecho hay una posibilidad de que si podamos terminar-dijo Malvavisco con confianza, levante mi mirada y me enfoque en él

-¿De verdad?

-_¿En serio?_

-sí, pero tendrías que dibujar el castillo, ya, es decir tengo un buen plan-el timbre sonó en ese momento-ese debe ser Olaf, de todos modos, si Anna se decide por un diseño y nos distribuimos de la manera correcta, creo que es factible terminar esas diez páginas para cumplir el plazo-volvió a sonar el timbre

-Olaf tiene llaves, ¿Por qué no abre?-dije algo irritada

-seguro se le quedaron, déjame abro-Malvavisco se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta

-_¡Espera!, sigue hablando, en verdad necesito algo que sea convincente_-le grito Kristoff a través del teléfono

-Como decía-siguió Malvavisco con voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-Cuando Olaf llegue, él podría encargarse de hacer las bases de los colores, Anna no es necesario que termines de hacer todo el delineado del dibujo base pues al fin y al cabo con el estilo de coloreado que usamos siempre termina destacándose las partes fuertes y no las débiles, eso nos ahorr…-de un momento a otro la voz de Malvavisco dejo de escucharse en el apartamento

-_¿Qué le paso?, ¡Hey Malvavisco!_

Me levante del escritorio para asomarme a la puerta pero una voz me detuvo

-Hola, tú debes ser Mateo, es un placer conocerte, soy Elsa-prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta para toparme con Malvavisco totalmente mudo y con la cabeza agachada, el pobre seguramente estaba sonrojándose

-¡Elsa!, Buenos días-la salude acercándome con más calma y alejando a Malvavisco de la puerta

-Buenos días Anna, lamento pasarme tan temprano, pero tenía que darte esto antes de irme a trabajar-Elsa saco un sobre de manila y lo poso en mis manos-pensé en lo que me dijiste hace unas noches y…sé que no se compara con tu trabajo pero espero que sea de ayuda

Con mucha curiosidad saque el contenido del sobre y con lo que vi, perdí totalmente el aliento, era el castillo de hielo, con colores claros y perfectamente diseñado, mis ojos se aguaron al ver tanta maravilla en un dibujo, de inmediato sentí la conexión, era exactamente lo que buscaba desde un inicio.

-Es increíble…yo no tengo palabras para describirlo… ¿lo hiciste tú?-pregunte estupefacta, no sabía que podía dibujar, incluso dibujaba mejor que yo. Saque el resto del contenido del sobre y vi varias perspectivas del castillo

-sí, soy diseñadora de modas así que se un poco de dibujo, pero durante un tiempo estuve interesada en la arquitectura y bueno fue bastante divertido para mi hacer ese castillo-me dijo con timidez, una ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-wow, sencillamente, wow…yo…q…¿Qué te hizo dibujarlo?

-tu, quiero decir, lo que dijiste aquella noche, acerca de que tú no eras la reina de las nieves, bueno se supone que yo lo soy, tal vez fuera capaz de hacer el castillo que tanto querías, así que me puse a hacer un poco de búsqueda y a realizar algunos bocetos, lamento que me demorara tanto, solo espero que no sea muy tarde.

No le dije nada más y me lance a abrazarla con fuerza, pude sentir que estaba tensa al principio, seguramente porque la tome de sorpresa, pero luego su cuerpo se empezó a relajar y me devolvió el abrazo.

-No es tarde, muchas gracias Elsa, no sé cómo te pueda pagar lo que has hecho, en verdad, solo…acabas de salvarme-aunque no quisiera, rompí el abrazo para sonreírle a Elsa, ella estaba roja, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma, mi corazón se aceleró aún más que aquella noche cuando fue ella la que me dio el abrazo, mi estómago tuvo una sensación de revoloteo en su interior.

-fue…todo un placer-me sonrió abrió la boca para decir algo más pero una sonidito, como una alarma la interrumpió-lo siento Anna, voy tarde para el trabajo, hablamos después-se fue apresurada

Regrese al apartamento y Malvavisco seguía de pie mirando al suelo

-Es mucho más hermosa en persona, ¿No es así?-le di unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda para ver si volvía en sí. Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-_¡Chicos!, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿está todo bien?_-Escuche a Kristoff a lo lejos, había olvidado que estaba al teléfono

-Vamos chico, termina de contarle el plan a Kristoff y digámosle las buenas noticias

De esa manera Malvavisco logro recobrarse del impacto de ver a Elsa y le comento su plan a Kristoff, Olaf llego y empezamos a trabajar con bastante determinación, las horas pasaron y alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, terminamos las 25 páginas, ya solo faltaban las 10 que involucraban el castillo. Para lograrlo empleamos la estrategia de Malvavisco y el ritmo mejor bastante pero si queríamos mantener la calidad aun había que cuidar detalles, pero la noche había llegado y los chicos estaban cansados.

-lo siento Anna, hoy no terminaremos

-Está bien Olaf, aún nos queda un día, sé que podemos hacerlo.

* * *

-Jamás vamos a terminar, solo son diez páginas, ¿Por qué no se terminan?, ¿Qué hora es?, oh dios, ya son las siete, ¿Qué voy a hacer?-dije con pánico, aún no hemos terminado, solo diez páginas y no hemos terminado

-Anna cálmate, no entres en pánico, ya los estoy ayudando, no te preocupes terminaremos a tiempo-Kristoff trato de calmarme pero sus palabras no lograron llegar

-¡Ya era hora!, por fin haces algo productivo, porque déjame decirte tu pequeño pedazo de …-el sonido de la puerta interrumpió mi voz

-¡Chicos!, miren a quien conseguí para que nos ayudara-canto Olaf quien apareció en la entrada del estudio con Elsa a su lado

-¡Elsa!-dijimos los tres al tiempo

-Hola chicos-saludo ella tímidamente

-me la encontré cuando regresaba de la tienda, le comente la situación y dijo que estaría encantada de ayudar

-¡NO!-dijimos Kristoff y yo al tiempo, Olaf y Elsa nos miraron con confusión

-¿Por qué?-se quejó Olaf

-Porque distrae a Malvavisco y a Anna-contesto Kristoff

-porque no quiero molestarla….¡Hey!, no es cierto, no para nada, no lo escuches, solo dice cosas sin sentido, de todos modos Elsa, tú ya hiciste mucho por mí, aun no sé cómo agradecerte por el castillo, yo en verdad no puedo pedirte nada más.

-Anna no es ninguna molestia en verdad, déjame ayudarte, hacer lo que tú haces me parece bastante interesante y quisiera poder participar-ella junto a Olaf hicieron cara de cachorrito para que aceptara, lo que me hizo pensar ¿que tanto se hablaban esos dos?, porque al parecer siempre se encontraban, de todas formas no podía negarme

-está bien…-suspire derrotada

Kristoff le explico las cosas en las que Elsa podía colaborar y cinco nos pusimos manos a la obra para poder terminar las diez páginas restantes…y la portada. La noche no tuvo descanso, mis manos estaban acalambradas pero debía dibujar y después pintar, seguramente Malvavisco y Olaf estaban en la misma situación pues teníamos el mismo trabajo, mientras que Kristoff y Elsa recortaban los cuadros de texto, las tramas y agregaban los diálogos a las paginas terminadas, además de que Elsa preparo café y té para todos en más de una ocasión, alrededor de las tres de la mañana todo estuvo terminado.

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!-grite con alegría, todos compartieron mi entusiasmo por milésimas de segundo hasta que caímos rendidos ante el cansancio y nos dejamos llevar por el sueño.

* * *

-Tienes que decirle-me comento Kristoff mientras se llevaba a la boca un sándwich extra grande de jamón

-¿Decirle qué a quién?-pregunte confundida a la vez que me llevaba una buena porción de torta de chocolate a la boca

Hace una semana que entregamos "Frozen" la historieta de la reina de las nieves y el día de hoy publicaban las ediciones y también nombraban al ganador, la verdad lo que menos me importaba era el premio, ni siquiera concurse por ganármelo, tan solo tenía una idea y quería dibujarla, pero termino siendo sumamente agotador, por eso aprovechamos para salir a comer algo en una cafetería cerca al edificio, necesitaba la luz del sol.

-Fue fe fusta, fecirle a Felsa Fue fe fusta-me dijo Kristoff con la boca llena

-no hables con la boca llena, no entiendo nada de lo que dices

-Que te gusta, decirle a Elsa que te gusta

-JA JA, muy gracioso, no le voy a decir eso, se asustaría y jamás me volvería a hablar

-No seas dramática, vamos anímate, invítala a salir, es una gran oportunidad para que tengas novia

-Mira quien lo dice, que recuerde nunca he conocido una novia tuya y te conozco desde los siete años

-No estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de ti

-dudo que ella aceptara-lance un suspiro, la verdadera razón de mis rechazos a invitar a salir a Elsa, era el simple miedo de que me rechazara

-también le gustas, no sé cómo no te das cuenta, te ayudo con el castillo, muestra interés en tu trabajo, siempre te visita en las noches después de una larga jornada de trabajo, para mi es bastante obvio

-¿en verdad lo crees?

-sip, no hay razón para mentirte-me dedico una sonrisa dulce, de esas que me da para que confié en él, pero siempre hay un motivo para hacerlo, se la devolví y termine de disfrutar mi torta de chocolate.

Esa noche estuve todo el tiempo mirando la perilla de mi puerta para estar pendiente de cuando llegara Elsa, estaba decidida a invitar a salir, algo simple, un paseo por el parque y luego ir a comer helados, tal vez una cena en un restaurante elegante, no gasto mucho de lo que me pagan, así que puede darle lujos a ella, no mucha presión, algo normal. Después de un rato Elsa llego y sin darle ninguna oportunidad de hacer otro movimiento abrí la puerta del apartamento.

-¡ELSA!-grite, _**no, Anna, no volvamos a lo mismo, están en el mismo lugar, no hay necesidad de gritar, vamos Anna muestra un poco de avance en la relación**_-Digo Hola Elsa

-Hola Anna, ¿Me estabas esperando?-me pregunto burlona, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que me levantaba la ceja

-sí, digo no, claro que no, no es como si hubiera estado casi toda una hora mirando por la perilla para ver que llegaras, digo eso sería raro, pfff, yo solo por casualidad te vi y quise saludarte-respondí nerviosa, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y todo el valor que había reunido desapareció en un instante

-¿Solo eso?, es lindo de tu parte

-bueno no, si, no, en realidad quería pedirte algo…-_**Tu puedes, tu puedes, solo repite después de mí, ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?, solo son 5 palabras, muy simples, te las sabes muy bien, dilo Anna, dilo**_-¿Qui…qui…qui….quieres…i…i….casarte conmigo_**?-¿Pero que acabas de decir?, ¿Qué acabas de decir?, no eso no, es muy pronto, tu tonta Anna, mira su cara, esta horrorizada**_-Quiero decir, no casarte conmigo, yo no me quiero casar contigo, no que no quiera, porque bueno eso sería un honor, seria genial, me harías muy feliz, pero es muy pronto y digo no nos conocemos muy bien y seguro hay mejores pretendientes que yo…

-sí-me contesto sonriente, una simple palabra logro detenerme, demasiadas emociones para mí, demasiadas, no sé cómo manejarlo, _**¿Se casara conmigo**_?-iré a una cita contigo, es demasiado pronto para hablar de matrimonio-no dije nada, ella tomo mis manos y se acercó a mi cara dejando dulce beso en mi mejilla- ¿te parece mañana a las 6?-solo asentí, creo-bien, nos vemos mañana-entro a su apartamento y me quede de pie, sola en el pasillo.

_**¿Tengo una cita con Elsa?, ¡Tengo una cita con Elsa!, para mañana, Dios debo planear todo, no sé qué hacer, es en la noche, llevarla a cenar seria bue…**_

Todo se volvió negro, seguramente me desmaye.

* * *

_**Posiblemente, no estoy segura, no sea del todo un One-shot, tengo aun otra idea que iría bien con esta historia, pero igual me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**_

_**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, lamento si es muy largo, ahora recuerden que ninguno de los personajes de Frozen me pertenecen, todos los errores son míos, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica u opinión y en verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me gusta considerarme una trabajadora eficiente, nunca dejo acumular trabajo, no me gusta, siempre trato de hacer todo de la mejor forma posible y en muy raras ocasiones término trabajos en la casa. Es por eso que de vez en cuando tengo tiempo libre en la oficina, un tiempo que últimamente invierto en realizar diseños de vestuarios con temas y ambientes a mi voluntad, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Trabajar en Vogue es todo un desafío, el ambiente es muy competitivo, todos quieren algo, todos son ambiciosos, todos quieren la fama y el reconocimiento por sus diseños. El mundo de la moda es una constante lucha por el poder, porque todo es efímero, en un minuto usar pantalones de colores es lo mejor de este mundo y en el otro se considera un pecado, es por eso que se debe ser creativo, estar informado y ser ambicioso. Aunque después de varios años en la revista sencillamente me acostumbre a hacer mi trabajo, el cual consiste en realizar las investigaciones correspondientes a las tendencias actuales en la moda.

¿A qué se debe el cambio?, posiblemente a cierta pelirroja que tuve el gusto de conocer hace unos meses y que hoy en día es mi novia. Ver a Anna trasnochar e invertir tanto tiempo en sus historietas es bastante inspirador, porque aunque se queje de vez en cuando, puedo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que le gusta, la pasión que le tiene a su trabajo y lo agradecida que se siente con sus seguidores. Es algo que indirectamente me ha influenciado, ella no tiene miedo de mostrarle al mundo lo que es capaz de hacer.

Aún recuerdo la vez que nos conocimos, en definitiva ella fue la manera precisa de cerrar un día que desde el inicio había sido raro, desde una confusión con el camión de la mudanza a un portero bastante despistado y poco amigable, pero aunque he de admitir que en un principio su comportamiento me pareció bastante extraño y dude en entrar al apartamento cuando me lo ofreció, con el tiempo solo me acostumbre y sus balbuceos me empezaron a parecer tiernos. La semana entera que no la vi, no lograba sacarme de la cabeza sus adorables pecas y la gran sonrisa que me dedico cuando nos despedíamos, era un sentimiento extraño, pero sin importar que hiciera no se iba.

Son cosas que con solo recordarlas no puedo evitar sonreír, porque cuando se trata de mí, ella siempre se esfuerza, me hace sentir especial y busca la manera de hacerme sentir cómoda, algo que logra sin importar que haga.

-¿Es eso una sonrisa?-escuche una voz, de inmediato deje de dibujar y levante la mirada, era Hans.

Hans no era la persona que más me agradaba en la revista, no es alguien de confianza, es presumido, arrogante y siempre tiene una intención oculta, lo que es malo teniendo en cuenta que él es el encargado de decidir los temas del mes, además de aprobar los diseños preliminares que se le mostraran a la Editora en jefe. En la revista no solo se publican las tendencias del momento, eso solo es una pequeña parte de lo que en verdad se hace, Vogue tiene un departamento de diseño de alto prestigio que permite destacar el talento del lugar, es un equipo mediano, no muy grande no muy pequeño, solo los que se considerarían los indicados, el mayor logro es que alguien como yo o cualquier trabajador del equipo de investigación llegue a ser parte del prestigioso equipo de diseño y pueda ver sus diseños en una pasarela.

-Me atrevería a decir que nunca te había visto sonreír, reina de las nieves, ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe?

Desde que Anna publico Frozen, Hans me ha estado llamando de esa manera, ¿Cómo se enteró?, bueno, la historieta tuvo una gran acogida por parte del público, Anna no gano el premio, pero eso no impidió que se volviera sumamente popular, niños, adolescentes y adultos la han comprado o leído, ha llegado al punto que creo que no hay persona en esta ciudad que no la haya leído, y fuera del hecho de que Hans se aprovecha para burlarse, yo me alegro del triunfo de Anna, porque se cuento se esforzó para lograr publicarla, el apodo no me molesta, me halaga porque me hace sentir tan bella como la reina, pero lo que si me molesta es la persona que lo dice.

-Disculpa, pero no es de tu incumbencia-le conteste con frialdad, lo mejor es evitar relacionarse mucho con él.

-…y ahí está de nuevo-con rapidez y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él tomo una de las hojas donde estaba dibujando, la miro con detalle y luego sonrió-mira que tenemos aquí, diseños que no tienen nada que ver con tu trabajo, ¿Acaso ya terminaste todo lo que tienes que hacer?

-De hecho si, solo me falta reunirme con la escritora para discutir los asuntos de redacción-respondí con seguridad, si trataba de reprenderme por no hacer mi trabajo estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Estupendo!, tienes tiempo libre, en ese caso estoy seguro que no te molestara organizar el archivo de publicación-me dijo con un tono arrogante, una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro-de esa forma aprovechas mejor tu tiempo en el trabajo, haciendo lo que vienes a hacer acá, trabajar-No me dio la oportunidad de replicar, solamente me dio la espalda y se fue.

Decidí no prestarle atención, él no es mi jefe, solo es un miembro más del equipo, uno al cual le asignaron una tarea especial y ahora se cree mejor que los demás, por lo que solo recogí todas mis cosas y me fui.

Como es común alrededor de las siete llegue al edificio, deje el carro en el parqueadero, subí y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento únicamente para dejar mi portafolio y mi bolso, luego la volví a cerrar y me dirigí hacia la puerta de al frente, saque el otro par de llaves y abrí la puerta. El apartamento tenía todas las luces prendidas y podía escuchar voces en el cuarto del fondo, me acerque y las voces desaparecieron, tres personas me miraban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se habían detenido de todo lo que estaban haciendo para mirarme.

-Hola Elsa-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, de inmediato les sonreí, porque con ellos siempre me sentía en casa.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo van con el trabajo?-me adentre en el estudio, haciéndome camino hacia el escritorio Anna

-No nos quejamos, unos días más y termináramos-contesto Anna que no había despegado su mirada de mí y aun me sonreía-creo…

-Me alegra oírlo-me acerque y le di un beso en la boca, no muy largo porque ella tenía que volver a trabajar en cualquier momento y había una cosa en lo que Kristoff tenía razón, yo la distraía-iré a prepararles algo de comer-me aleje lentamente disfrutando de la cercanía de Anna.

-No tienes que hacerlo, debes estar cansada-me dijo Anna, era algo por lo que siempre me protestaba, porque siempre me pone en primer lugar- estoy segura que Olaf o Malvavisco pueden hacer algo más tarde

-No te preocupes por eso, a mí me gusta prepararles la comida y pasar tiempo con ustedes, no hay cansancio que me impida divertirme un rato

-Algún día te recompensare por todas las cosas buenas que haces-ella me dedico otra sonrisa

-No es necesario

-Es verdad-dijo Olaf-eres muy amable Elsa, debe haber algo que podamos hacer por ti, ya no puedo imaginarme una vida sin que nos prepares esos deliciosos platos y nos prepares café en las noches de trasnocho

-ni yo-hablo Mateo con un tono bajo, aun es bastante tímido cuando estoy alrededor

-¿Ves?, no soy la única que lo piensa

Me limite sonreír y a negar con la cabeza, sabía que era una batalla perdida con esos tres, pero me agradaba. Después de la primera cita con Anna tuve la costumbre de visitarla en las noches cuando regresaba del trabajo, las primeras semanas solo éramos nosotras dos hablando de nuestros días y conociéndonos mejor, pero llegando a fechas de entrega Olaf y Mateo estaban todas las noches de seguido terminando las ediciones de la historieta principal, así que los ayudaba con las pocas cosas que sabía. Con el tiempo se volvió una rutina, una que me hacía sentir como en casa, de hecho paso más tiempo en el pequeño apartamento de Anna de lo que lo hago en el mío. ¿Alguna queja?, no, de hecho soy muy feliz por cómo están las cosas.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana del sábado, me encontraba junto a Anna en la cama, ella aún estaba dormida, recuperando todo el sueño que había perdido en las últimas semanas, como era de costumbre. Su brazos me rodeaban y me abrazaban con delicadeza, si me iba de la cama ella se despertaría de inmediato, según ella es un sexto sentido que se desarrolló porque me extraña, yo solo creo que es por todo el movimiento y el cambio de posición, pero es tierno que le busque otra explicación. Un pequeño rastro de baba caía sobre su almohada, gracias a su pequeño babeado es que me doy cuenta de que está profundamente dormida, ella suele decirme que tiene muchos defectos y que no entiende como acepte ser su novia, pero sus pequeños defectos son los que para mí la hacen única.

En nuestra primera cita me llevo a un restaurante francés, estaba súper nerviosa y el hecho de que todo el menú estuviera en otro idioma no la ayudo, aunque claro, ella quería disimularlo y con toda la seguridad del mundo ordeno lo que mejor pudo pronunciar del menú, yo supe que pidió, he tenido que realizar varios viajes a París así que el francés es como una segunda lengua para mí, pero cuando intente decirle, ella rego el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y termine distrayéndome mientras limpiaban la mesa, el hecho es que al final llego nuestro plato de comida y su expresión fue única, le trajeron una bandeja de caracoles, en lo personal no es un plato que disfrute y por lo visto ella tampoco, durante toda la velada trato de comerlos, pero fracasó rotundamente, al final, después de que yo terminara de comer, ella pago por todo y debido a mi insistencia entramos a un restaurante de comida rápida para que ella pudiera comer algo. Fuera del hecho de que no todo salió como ella lo debió haber planeado, lo que importa es que desde el primer momento ella me trato como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

Anna empezó a abrir con lentitud los ojos

-Buenos días- le dije sonriente, baje un poco mi cabeza para darle delicado beso en la frente-¿dormiste bien?

-de maravilla-me contesto con una sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un rastro de babas en la boca. Con un brinco se levantó y se limpió la cara con su pijama de Star Wars-No pasó nada, yo no tengo babas, es decir yo no babeo, para nada, debe ser que hay alguna gotera o algo…-se defendió inútilmente, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y me levante de la cama

-No es la primera vez que lo haces-le dije en un tono burlón, su cara se puso roja-pero está bien, no me molesta-Salí del cuarto y camine hacia la cocina para empezar el día.

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, después de haber regresado a mi apartamento para bañarme y cambiarme, regrese y nos sentamos en el sofá para ver televisión, bueno escuchar la televisión, Anna tuvo un momento de inspiración y sacó una de sus libretas para dibujar. Llevaba un buen tiempo haciéndolo, yo amo sus dibujos, me gusta mucho el estilo que tiene y después de haber leído lo maravilloso que fue Frozen empecé a leer su otra historia, Hero game, de alguna manera termine volviéndome una fan de la historieta y me compre todas las ediciones hasta la fecha.

-¿Qué estas dibujando?-pregunte con pereza a la vez que recostaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo

-Un personaje random, ya sabes de esos que llegan a tu cabeza y dices "¡Oh! seria genial incluirlo en la historia", aunque no sabes cómo, pero de todas maneras lo haces-me contesto sin parar de dibujar, ya estaba terminando la parte de anatomía y le estaba dibujando la ropa

-entonces estoy viendo un adelanto de un posible personaje nuevo, me siento afortunada

-yo soy la afortunada con tenerte a mi lado-se detuvo, pude sentir como su cuerpo se empezó a tensar, lo que significaba que se puso nerviosa-pe…per…pero ¡sí!, quiero decir, si, eh puede ser una personaje nuevo, es un preview aun sin ser preview. Tiene más cara de aliado que de villano, ¿no crees?-aunque no necesariamente la estuviera viendo a la cara, por la posición en la que estábamos, podía asegurar que se estaba sonrojando. No importa el tiempo que llevemos juntas, siempre se pone nerviosa cuando estoy a su lado.

-sí, parece más un aliado-mire nuevamente al dibujo, aún seguía "desnudo" Anna no había dibujado la ropa del todo, apenas unos trazos

-¿Te gustaría vestirlo?-levante mi cabeza de su hombro y la mira con confusión

-¿Perdona?

-Quiero decir, dibujarle la ropa, vestirlo en manera literal no se puede, pero es una manera de decir…

-yo te entiendo, me refería a que es repentino…

-pensé que tal vez te gustaría y…y…l…la verdad quería ver uno de tus diseños, porque aparte del castillo no he visto nada más hecho por ti…y tú haces cosas muy bonitas, eres bonita, y si….haces cosas bonitas…

Le sonreí y tome la libreta de sus manos junto con el lápiz, me gusta cuando ella me dice bonita, porque en medio de todo ese balbuceo es cuando sé que en verdad lo piensa, que en verdad lo siente.

Con libertad en todo el cuerpo del personaje empecé a dibujar trazos, miles de ideas cruzaron por mi mente, combinaciones acorde al estilo que maneja Anna en la historia, ropa estilo medieval fusionada con ropa actual. Como no sé qué personalidad tiene el personaje me limite a guiarme por la expresión que tenía en su cara, una expresión alegre y despreocupada, ropa deportiva con ambiente fue lo que se me ocurrió dibujarle.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la revista?, ¿cómo es que se llama?...ahmmm sé que tiene el nombre de una canción de Madonna, V…vo…

-Vogue-respondí sin levantar la mirada de la libreta

-¡Eso es!, ¿Cómo va todo?, ¿tu jefe sigue causándote problemas?

-No es mi jefe-le conteste son una sonrisa-es solo un compañero de trabajo problemático

-¡Oh!, ¿quieres que me encargue de él?, no es que sea una matona, no lastimaría ni a una mosca, a menos que estén siendo molestas, como cuando no te dejan comer con tranquilidad, pero del resto no, solo le daría una charla a ese sujeto para que no se meta con mi chica-dijo en un tono medio serio.

-mírate toda protectora-le dije en un tono burlón, deje de dibujar y me acerque a su mejilla para darle un beso pequeño y retomar con lo que estaba haciendo-pero no es necesario, no es nada que no pueda manejar

-claro...¡wow! eso está quedando increíble-me dijo con emoción, sentí como el calor se subía a mis mejillas por el alago

-Gracias-le respondí con calma aun con el rubor en mis mejillas

-Debería empezar a comprar esa revista solo para ver tus diseños

-no, yo no hago diseños de ropa en Vogue, soy parte del equipo de investigación de las tendencias actuales. Me limito a buscar lo que se considera es moda en distintos lugares del mundo, elegir los más acertados y reunirme con los redactores para poder establecer las ideas y los puntos de esa elección

-oh…yo pensé que eras ese tipo que hacia diseños y luego los veía hechos realidad en una pasarela

-lamentablemente no, de igual forma hace tiempo que no me dedico a diseñar

-pero tienes muuuucho talento, ellos no saben lo que se están perdiendo

-mi oportunidad llegara en el momento preciso, no te preocupes por eso-termine el dibujo y le devolví la libreta a Anna. Una sensación de orgullo me invadió, mire el resultado una vez más, en verdad creo que me quedo bien.

-entonces…¿no tienes uno que otro diseño hecho por ti?-dijo con una emoción oculta. Tenía algo en su mirada, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea, lo sé, porque se la he visto en varias ocasiones, algo debería estar pasando por su cabeza.

-si…-respondí aun con sospechas de sus intenciones-debo tener alguno de los que hice en la universidad…-pause por un segundo, dude por un momento al hablar, pero al final decidí no darle muchas vueltas, por extrovertida y extraña que pudiera llegar a ser Anna en algunas ocasiones, jamás haría algo malo-…y tal vez algunos bocetos recientes que hice en mi tiempo libre.

-¡Genial!-dijo Anna con entusiasmo a la vez que se levantaba con energía del sofá-vamos por ellos-empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¿Ahora?-le pregunte con sorpresa y un poco de confusión

-yep, no hay tiempo que perder

* * *

Hans, el presumido ese, de alguna forma consiguió que la editora en jefe me mandara a organizar el archivo, no sé qué contactos tiene o que hizo, pero lo consiguió, me tomo toda la semana, sin descanso alguno poder organizar todo de la forma correcta. Por culpa de él no tuve energías para visitar a Anna y a los chicos en la noche, llegaba exhausta al apartamento y solo me dejaba caer en mi cama, cuando me despertaba una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo, ya me había acostumbrado a levantarme en los brazos de Anna.

La buena noticia es que ya tenía todo bajo control y podía volver a visitarla. Cuando entre al apartamento escuche dos voces familiares, las de Anna y Kristoff, venían del estudio, como siempre.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, en verdad necesito que me ayudes en eso-la escuche decir, me acerque con lentitud para poder escuchar un poco más, sin que necesariamente quedara como si escuchara conversaciones ajenas…claro, digamos eso para sentirme mejor.

-no lo sé Anna, suena como mucho trabajo

-¡al fin estarías haciendo algo!, vamos Kristoff casi no haces nada, por favor, es la primera vez que te pido algo…de este tipo…sí, creo, no recuerdo, de todas maneras, te lo pido, no solo como tu empleada que has explotado por tantos años, también como tu única y mejor amiga.

-no eres mi unic….

-¡Kristoff!

-está bien, está bien, veré que puedo hacer

-gracias…

-en ese ca…-decidí no escuchar más de la conversación y hacerme notar, la culpa se había apoderado de mí.

-Hola chicos-los salude con una sonrisa inocente

-¡ELSA!-grito Anna con una expresión de horror, la mire con confusión ante su reacción-digo, ¡Hola amor!, ¿cariño?, amorcito… solo Elsa…-empezó a balbucear-eh…

-Hola Elsa, ¿Cómo has estado?-hablo Kristoff ante la incapacidad de Anna para hablar, como siempre él se mostraba calmado

-muy bien gracias, ¿de qué tanto hablaban?, escuche voces cuando entre

-¡NADA!-volvio a gritar Anna-solo era una charla de chicos, no es que yo sea un chico, soy chica, creo que lo has notado, me refiero a charla de amigos, si eso, solo comentando cosas

-Anna…no la embarres más-Kristoff le dio una suaves palmaditas en la espalda de ella para tranquilizarla-solo me estaba pidiendo un favor relacionado con la historieta, no gran cosa

-está bien, ¿Dónde están Olaf y Mateo?

-ya se fueron-contesto Anna un poco más calmada

-sí, recuerda que es inicio de mes, estos se ponen a vagar hasta que la fecha de entrega esta sobre ellos

-¡Hey no vagamos!-contesto Anna con indignación

-¡oh!, es verdad, se me había olvidado

-¡Hey!, se supone que debes estar de mi lado

-lo siento "Amorcito", pero en esta ocasión Kristoff tiene razón-le conteste con burla, ella se limitó a hacer pucheros.

-siempre he dicho que me caes bien-al igual que con Anna me dio unos suaves golpes en la espalda-ya es tarde, fue bueno verte Elsa, estamos hablando

-lo mismo digo, que tengas buena noche

Kristoff se fue del apartamento dejándonos solas a Anna y a mí, ella con la mirada hacia abajo, posiblemente mirando sus zapatos.

-llegaste temprano-dijo en un tono bajo

-sí-solté un suspiro-logre terminar todo lo que Hans me puso a hacer

-¿no se supone que no es tu jefe?-Anna levanto la mirada, parecía algo molesta

-no…pero tiene un poco de autoridad sobre mi…es algo como tu relación con Kristoff, pero más que todo es porque tiene contactos o influencias dentro de la revista, es cuestión de hacer llegar tus ideales a la editora en jefe

-no es justo

-no, no lo es, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, ¿ya cenaste?-ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza-entonces vamos a preparar algo y pasar un poco de tiempo juntas-la tome por el brazo y le sonreí, rápidamente todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron de su cara y fueron reemplazadas por una gran sonrisa.

-entonces… ¿todo es cuestión de tener contactos?

-supongo

-si yo te dijera que quiero usar tus diseños, ¿te molestaría?

-ammm, no, supongo que no, yo no les daré un mayor uso, así que no me molestaría

-Bien

* * *

Me encontraba en la reunión mensual para decidir los temas de la siguiente publicación, digo decidir pero en realidad es para escuchar el tema que Hans quiere. Cada mes es así, nos reúne y solo se pone a hablar por tres horas del por qué la elección de ese tema es la indicada, la mayoría de nosotros aprovechamos para adelantar trabajo mientras el habla sin parar. Después del incidente con los archivos me he mantenido totalmente al margen de su presencia, no quiero que por un capricho se le dé por ponerme a organizarlo todo otra vez, también conservo mis ataques de creatividad para cuando estoy en el apartamento de Anna, por ahora es mejor evitar problemas con él.

Hans seguía dando su explicación, pasando y pasando sus diapositivas que según él son la guía de una presentación perfecta, cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar, con disimulo mire el nombre de la persona que aparecía en la pantalla, era Anna, de inmediato me levante de mi silla y todos me voltearon a ver.

-ehm lo siento-dije nerviosa-es una emergencia debo contestar-sin darle la oportunidad a Hans de decir algo salí de sala de juntas hacia el pasillo.

Anna nunca me había llamado en horas laborales, algo importante debió haber sucedido.

-¿Aló Anna?, Dios, ¿estás bien?, ¿le paso algo a Olaf o a Mateo?-en el momento en que conteste la bombardee con preguntas, estaba preocupada.

-_¡Hola Elsa!; amm sí, estoy bien y no, no le paso nada a esos dos, llamo por otro motivo_-la escuche decir en el otro lado de la línea, lance un suspiro de alivio, sentí como mi corazón se calmaba

-me asustaste, nunca me llamas a esta hora

-_¡Lo siento!-_alzo la voz, tuve que alejar un poco el teléfono de mi oído-_ohhhh dime que no estabas ocupada, lo siento, se me olvido, más bien no lo pensé, solo me emocione y…no te interrumpo más colgare…_

-Anna, espera, está bien, solo estaba en una aburrida reunión…

-_¡¿Reunión?! , no, no, no, Dios, ¿y si te despiden por mi culpa?, sabía que debía preguntar_

-No me despedirán-me reí un poco, gracias a ella había logrado salir del aburrimiento-Es una reunión con todo el equipo, no hay jefes presentes, si quisiera no asistía-**Pero de todas maneras lo hago para no tener que escuchar las quejas de Hans**

-_¡Uff!-_la escuche suspirar-_Por un momento me asuste, lo cual es genial porque necesito que vengas_

_-_¿Qué vaya?, ¿A dónde?, ¿Al apartamento?

-_No, a la convención de comics, es como un Comic Con pero no tan grande. Sé que es repentino, en verdad trate de decirte en varias ocasiones pero me distraía, o solo lo evitaba, pero esta mañana me di cuenta que no te había dicho y en verdad necesito que vengas porque entonces estaré en problemas, no que tenga algo planeado, pero si…ven…Olaf ya está en la portería de la revista esperándote…._

_-_¿Qué Olaf qué?, ¿Cuánto lleva allá?

-_Ahmm como una hora…quede en llamarte para avisarte pero me distraje…lo siento_

-Está bien, pobre Olaf-con rapidez y aun hablando por teléfono, atravesé las distintas oficinas para llegar a mi escritorio, empacar todo y bajar a la portería-¿Olaf trajo carro?

-_jaja, no Olaf no tiene carro…ninguno de nosotros tiene, no tenemos mucho dinero o nos lo gastamos en otra cosa..., creo que cogió el autobús…_

-Vale entonces llevare el mío…-ya saliendo del edificio pude reconocer a Olaf a lo lejos, estaba hablando con el portero-…y Anna…

-_¿sí?_

_-_Por mucho que te amo…la próxima vez avísame-trate de no sonar enojada, porque la verdad no lo estaba, tal vez un poco molesta por que todo fue repentino y me cogió a las prisas, además de que Olaf llevaba esperándome una hora y me sentía mal por él.

-_Sí…-_la escuche tragar saliva con fuerza

-Nos vemos-termine la llamada y me acerque a Olaf, él todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, parecía muy entretenido hablando con el portero-Hola Olaf, lamento la demora, Anna no me aviso.

Él se giró y me sonrió, parece que para él no fue un gran problema.

-Está bien, de hecho me estaba divirtiendo aquí con Frank

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que me avisara tu llegada?

-¿Se podía avisar?-dijo con cara de confusión

-¿La buscaba a usted señorita Winters?, lo siento, él nunca me dijo a quién necesitaba, solo se sentó a esperar y luego empezamos a hablar-me comento el portero.

-Está bien, no te preocupes Frank-le dije y después me dirigí a Olaf-¿Nos vamos?

-Sip, si salimos ahora y cogemos el autobús con suerte estaremos llegando a la convención antes del evento-dijo entre risas

-Espera, ¿qué evento?

-adiós Frank-se despidió del portero y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. También me despedí de Frank y lo alcance.

-No nos iremos en autobús-le dije. No era muy fanática del transporte público, era demasiada invasión a mi espacio personal- Tengo mi carro en el parqueadero, vamos por él y me dices donde queda la convención

-Está bien-contesto animado

Nos subimos al carro y el me indico el camino. Olaf siempre me ha parecido alguien muy curioso, siempre esta sonriente, es positivo y bastante afectivo, el día que lo conocí trato de abrazarme, no lo deje porque me tomo por sorpresa y porque en ese tiempo para mí era un completo extraño, pero con tantas veces que me lo encontraba en la portería por las mañanas antes de irme a trabajar y al descubrir que tenía un gran corazón, solo acepte el hecho de que sus abrazos son parte de él, lo que lo hace tan simpático, así que ya acepto sus constantes abrazos.

Después de media hora llegamos a la convención, estaba repleta de personas con disfraces, armas de juguete, bolsas de compras, cámaras, etc. Era una gran multitud, por un momento me sentí incomoda con tantas personas alrededor, Olaf era mi único guía y el miedo de separarme de él se apodero de mí, no sabía dónde estaba Anna y no quería ser arrasada por la cantidad excesiva de personas que había en el lugar.

-puedes tomar mi mano si tienes miedo-dijo Olaf a la vez que me extendía su mano. Él no era muy alto, de hecho a veces parece un niño, así que si lo tomo de la mano sería una escena muy curiosa. De todas formas lo hice, no quería perderme.

Con gran habilidad Olaf se las ingenió para guiarme entre la multitud hasta el lugar donde estaba Anna, no estoy segura del por qué, pero estaba vistiendo un atuendo de cuero, como los trajes que se usaban en la época medieval, pero por lo hombres, y se cubría con una capa de pieles, con sus manos sostenía lo que parecía una espada de gran tamaño.

-Llegaste-se me acerco con una gran sonrisa para abrazarme, el abrazo no duro mucho, con toda la ropa que tenía era un poco incómodo-no sabes cómo me alegro que estés acá.

-Yo aún estoy tratando de entender el por qué estoy acá, de todas formas, ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma?

-El invierno se acerca amada mía, debemos estar preparados para los duros inviernos que se avecinan y las criaturas que trae con él-dijo con seriedad

-Estamos en pleno verano, aún falta mucho para el invierno…-le respondí confundida, hoy parecía ser un día extraño.

-No le pongas atención, solo esta hablando de Game of thrones, ya sabes la serie de HBO-escuche la voz de Kristoff detrás mío, me gire y lo que vi solo confirmo mi suposición de que sería un día raro. Él estaba utilizando un vestido de seda, tenía una peluca de color similar al mío y llevaba tres peluches de dragones pegados alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué esta…

-Por favor no preguntes, ni yo sé cómo termine en esta situación, pero sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, ten presente que todo es culpa de tu novia-me interrumpió él, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, parecía avergonzado y a decir verdad no lo culpo.

-¿Mi culpa?, ¿Por qué mi culpa?, acordamos que iríamos disfrazados para todas las convenciones, no veo como eso es mi culpa

-lo sé, pero vamos Anna, ¿Por qué tengo que ser Daenerys?, ¿Y por qué demonios te disfrazaste de Ned Stark?

-Eres Daenerys por que se solo tenía dos disfraces alusivos a la serie y yo quería usar a Hielo, es una espada genial-Anna hizo varios movimientos con la espada para lucirla un poco-¿ves?, además tu personaje favorito es ella, no sé de qué te quejas.

-¡Es una mujer!-dijo algo molesto-además a Elsa le quedaría mejor, ni siquiera tendría que usar peluca-él me señalo-mira es casi el mismo color

-Exacto, por eso es que tú lo estás usando

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-dijo Kristoff con bastante irritación, pero después de respirar varias veces se calmó-olvídalo…

En lo personal no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, aun habían cosas relacionadas con Anna y su extraña amistad con Kristoff que no lograba entender.

-De todas formas, deberíamos ir al auditorio, ya casi es hora-dijo Anna con seriedad

-si…vamos Elsa, Olaf, es hora

-¿Hora de que?, chicos aún no sé a qué viene todo esto

-ya lo sabrás-me dijo Anna sonriente, me tomo de la mano, pude sentir sus espesos guantes de cuero, no entendía como podía usar ese traje sin sentir calor.

Al igual que Olaf, Anna me guio con agilidad entre la multitud, hasta que llegamos al auditorio, el lugar estaba repleto de personas, todas con trajes bastante familiares, el escenario estaba arreglado como si una pasarela se fuera a realizar en el lugar. Miraba hacia todos lados, habia algo que no me cuadraba con la situación, cada uno de los presentes, aparte de Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y yo, llevaban puestos uns trajes muy, pero muy similares a los de mis diseños, **esperen…**

-sé que ya te diste cuenta-me dijo Anna, me guio por el auditorio hasta el frente de la pasarela, habían cuatro asientos y una mesa, del tipo en la que se sientas los jurados- Kristoff, ¿Quieres iniciar el concurso?, por favor…

-¿Con este traje?, ¿es enserio?

-si, por favor, ya no te hagas del rogar…

-ugh, está bien-Kristoff se encamino hacia la tarima, mientras Olaf se sentó en uno de los puestos que estaban disponibles.

-supongo que ahora si me explicaras todo-le dije con calma, estaba bastante confundida con la situación, más de lo normal.

-Si-me conteste y a la vez asintió con la cabeza-¿Recuerdas esa noche que te pregunte si podía utilizar tus diseños en lo que quisiera?-me pregunto nerviosa, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-si lo recuerdo

-bueno, esa tarde hace unos meses que me comentaste sobre el hecho de que nunca has visto tus diseños en una pasarela, me acorde de esta convención, sabes, los fans pueden ser muy locos, como Kristoff que está utilizando un disfraz de mujer-una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro-venganza-dijo en un tono más bajo-de todas formas, pensé que podía utilizar esta convención y a los lectores fieles a mi historieta para poder, de alguna forma…no sé, hacer que vieras tus diseños en una pasarela. Me tomo un tiempo convencer a Kristoff, pero lo hice, el hablo con los jefes y quiero decir, los jefes, jefes, para que me permitieran organizar este evento con la editorial.

-¿p…pe..pero cómo?-estaba impresionada, no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar

-Publicaron tus diseños en la página web de Oken's y explicaron todas las reglas del concurso, la cosa es que tú eres el juez de esta competencia, toooodos los presentes son lectores que confeccionaron tus diseños y vinieron a participar en la pasarela…es…solo una forma de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi…por nosotros, porque al fin y al cabo fue cosa de todos…yo solo tuve la idea….y bueno, soy la responsable del premio…solo dime que no estas molesta.

No dije nada, me gire para ver una vez más a la cantidad de personas en el auditorio, el lugar era espacioso, pero con tantos presentes se veía como un autobús en hora pico, mis diseños ahora eran una realidad, ya no eran solo trazos de lápiz sobre un papel. Sentí como las lágrimas se asomaban a mis ojos, pero las contuve, me gire para ver a Anna una vez más y por impulso la bese, la bese con pasión, con mucho cariño, ella siempre lo hace todo por mí, organizar semejante evento solo para que yo pudiera ser feliz, como agradecimiento, sin interés, sencillamente no tengo palabras, no creo que existan palabras para describir como me sentía. Escuche a la gente silbar, seguramente por la escena que provoque, pero no me importo, no, ahora solo quería disfrutar los labios de mi novia, cuando necesite oxigeno me separe de ella, aun con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-su…supon..supongo que te gusto-tartamudeo un poco al principio y con la cara totalmente roja

-me encanto, gracias-le sonreí, una sonrisa grande, del tipo que pocas veces dedico. Me acerque nuevamente a sus labios para besarla paro algo nos interrumpió.

-ajem…creo que pueden seguir con eso después, por ahora vamos a empezar con el evento-la voz de Kristoff resonó por todo el auditorio, se había subido a la tarima…vestido de esa manera. Pude escuchar varias risas entre la multitud. Anna y yo nos separamos- sí, sí, ríanse todo lo que quieran, como sea vamos a empezar. Bienvenidos al evento de moda organizado por la editorial Oken's, muchas gracias por su participación, ahora les presento ante ustedes a la genio detrás de los maravillosos trajes que ustedes han confeccionado el día de hoy, Elsa Winters-Kristoff me señalo desde la tarima.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, yo confundida mire a Anna y ella solo asintió con la cabeza y me indico que subiera. Algo nerviosa le obedecí, no estaba preparada para recibir a un público. En el momento en que me coloque al lado de Kristoff pude sentir la mirada de miles de personas.

-Ella será la encargada de escoger al ganador y recuerden, el ganador no solo se llevara un premio en efectivo, sino que también tendrá el honor de que Anna, la creadora de Hero Game y Frozen, hará un dibujo del ganador y lo incluya en su historieta actual-todo el mundo volvió a aplaudir y a silbar de emoción. Baje mi mirada y me enfoque en Anna que tenía toda su atención sobre mí, debido al ruido solo moví mis labios y le dije "Te amo", para mi suerte ella entendió y me respondió un "Yo también".

Después de un rato todo el mundo se calmó, Kristoff y yo nos bajamos de la tarima, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos y los concursantes empezaron a desfilar sobre la pasarela.

* * *

El evento tardo un buen tiempo, todos los concursantes hicieron un trabajo maravilloso, elegir un ganador fue una decisión muy difícil, pero entendía el hecho de que solo uno podía ganar y de que Anna solo podría dibujar a uno de ellos, ya se había tomado tantas molestias haciendo todo esto posible, no quería molestarla más. Cuando todo termino estábamos reunidos en el parqueadero de la convención, era la única que tenía y como era tarde me ofrecí a llevar a Kristoff y a Olaf.

-en verdad no sé cómo agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron, fue maravilloso, como un sueño hecho realidad, no sé cómo soy tan afortunada de conocerlos-tome la mano de Anna y la entrelace con la mía-de tenerte-un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, pero me devolvió una gran sonrisa.

-Nosotros somos los afortunados-hablo Olaf-solo fue una manera de agradecerte, ninguno de nosotros dudo en ayudar a Anna en realizar todo esto, te queremos mucho-Olaf se acercó y me dio un abrazo, ya acostumbrada a sus muestras de afecto, se lo devolví.

-Kristoff lo dudo bastante-dijo Anna-tuve que rogarle por toda una semana…

-¡Hey!, no era algo fácil de hacer, yo era el que tenía que hablar con los jefes-Kristoff cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada-yo también quiero a Elsa, ya sabes como amigo.

-Gracias-le sonreí

Todos nos subimos al carro y emprendimos camino, después de dejar a Olaf que era el que más cerca vivía, llegamos al edificio donde Kristoff vivía, llevábamos un buen tiempo hablando de cosas que el tiempo paso volando para cuando llegamos.

-Gracias por traerme, no sé qué me hubiera pasado si me devolvía con este disfraz puesto-me dijo Kristoff mientras se bajaba del carro

-No fue problema, gracias por todo lo que hiciste.

-No mucho-dijo Anna entre dientes

-Cállate- Kristoff se apoyó sobre la venta de Anna-entonces que crees, ¿Tendrás suerte hoy?-le dijo Kristoff con un tono de malicia en la voz, Anna de inmediato se volvió a sonrojar.

-¡Kristoff!, no lo escuches, no espero nada a cambio, solo quería verte feliz y agradecerte, no es que haya pensado en esas cosas, solo es Kristoff vengándose por hacerlo vestir de esa manera, nunca pensé eso, bueno si, es que tú sabes er…

-Sí, ella tendrá mucha suerte esta noche-la interrumpí. Ambos abrieron sus ojos como platos, Anna abrió tanto la boca que por un momento pensé que se le iba a caer, su cara ya no tenía un leve sonrojo, no, ahora estaba completamente roja, más que un tomate, Kristoff también estaba un poco sonrojado.

-eh..buenas noches..-se despidió y entro en su edificio.

-entonces, ¿vamos a buscar calor para el invierno que se avecina?-le dije con un tono seductor, a la vez que aceleraba con rumbo a nuestro edificio.

* * *

Hans me la volvió a hacer, esta vez no tuve que organizar el archivo, no, ahora tuve que organizar por tallas los trajes en la bodega de la revista, miles de trajes de colecciones pasadas estaban almacenados en ese lugar. Era definitivo, odiaba a Hans, no soy del tipo de personas que odia, pero él es la excepción, es pequeño tramposo se aprovecha de sus privilegios para hacerme la vida imposible.

Fue otra semana sin ver mucho a Anna, a los chicos, a dudas penas intercambiamos saludos y con suerte les hice la comida un par de noches, pero del resto estaba muy cansada para acompañarlos en sus largas noches. Era sábado y pude dormir más de lo normal, descansar, cuando menos me di cuenta eran las once de la mañana, ya casi medio día y no había salido de mi cama y la verdad no tenía planeado hacerlo hasta que escuche el timbre. Con mucha pereza me levante y fui hasta la puerta, por la perilla pude ver el cabello pelirrojo de Anna.

-Sabes deberíamos mudarnos juntas…-dijo en el instante en que le abrí la puerta, llevaba una caja en sus brazos-no ahora, no, solo digo, claro si tú quieres, es que bueno somos vecinas y a veces es como si fuéramos de un cuarto a otro, pero solo era una propuesta….

-una muy interesante, me sorprende que no incluyera la palabra matrimonio en ella-bromee, en dos ocasiones Anna me ha pedido matrimonio, ambas sin en verdad significarlo, la primera cuando me invito a salir por primera vez y la segunda cuando me pidió que fuera su novia.

-no te burles, aun me atormenta lo tonta que puedo ser

-no lo eres-me acerque a ella y le di un beso en los labios-buenos días

-Bu…buen….bu….buenos días, digo casi tardes, es raro no verte lista para estas horas

-he estado recuperando sueño

-eso está bien, yo también lo hago, muy seguido….demasiado seguido

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-¡Oh!, si, a eso vine, ayer Kristoff me trajo las cartas de los lectores-me corrí un poco para que Anna pudiera ingresar a mi apartamento y dejar la caja sobre la mesa-estas son las que van para ti.

-¿Para mí?-cerré la puerta y me acerque a la mesa, de la caja saque una de las cartas

-sip, sabes muchos se dieron cuenta del enorme parecido que tienes con la reina de las nieves, muchas de las cartas te halagan, no solo por tu belleza, por que como siempre lo digo, eres hermosa, sino que también por tus diseños….así como hay unos que dicen que seas su novia o que te cases con ellos…si, esas cartas creo que las quemare

-aawww ¿estas celosa?

-¿yo?, no para nada, pfff…bueno si, es que no me creo que lo suficientemente buena para ti…eres tan maravillosa que no te merezco, por eso me asusta que muchos vean lo hermosa que eres, por eso…no quería que usaras el traje de Daenerys, es decir ella es sexy, no que tú no lo seas, para mi eres aún más sexy y si fusionaran a las dos seria como mucho, ¿"sexy"? para mi…

-La que no te merece soy yo, eres maravillosa Anna, que nada te saque eso de la cabeza y para mí lo eres todo-me acerque nuevamente para besarla pero esta vez el tono de mi celular nos interrumpió-disculpa, ¿Aló?

-_¿Elsa Winters?-_escuche la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea

-sí, ella habla, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-_Mucho gusto Elsa habla con Andrew Weselton, no sé si me reconoce, pero soy uno de los mayores accionistas y colaboradores de Vogue- Weselton era una de las familias relacionadas con la moda más reconocidas, cada uno de sus trajes eran conocidos como obras maestras, de hecho por ellos surgio el equipo de diseño en la revista, ellos tenían bastante influencia en ese aspecto_

-Dios, si claro señor, ¿a qué debo su llamada?

-_Bueno, resulta que una amiga suya me invito a una pasarela que se realizó hace una semana, por lo que vi todos los diseños fueron suyos y debo admitir que quede muy impresionado, así que el motivo de mi llamada es para saber si tiene un poco de tiempo esta tarde para organizar una reunión y discutir su posible inclusión en el equipo de diseño de la revista, tengo entendido que ya trabaja con nosotros._

-s..si señor

-_excelente, entonces, ¿tiene tiempo?_

-por supuesto señor, es una gran honor que me llame para darme esta oportunidad

-_Muy bien, le mandare por mensaje de texto los detalles, que tenga una buena mañana y nos vemos en unas horas_-sin darme alguna oportunidad de despedirme la llamada termino

-…¿paso algo bueno?-pregunto Anna que me miraba con una expresión inocente. Una amiga, más bien el amor de mi vida lo llamo

-no tienes ni idea, ¿Cómo lograste que fuera?...es, increíble

-¿A wisilton?, una vez me dijiste que todo era cuestión de tener contactos, yo no tengo muchos, pero cuando se trata de ti…digamos que todo el mundo puede ser mi amigo

-es Weselton, pero gracias, gracias-la abrace con fuerza-¿Sabes qué significa eso?, si todo sale bien, no solo tendré un puesto de en sueño, si no qu…

-si no que se lo podrás restregar en la cara al fastidioso de Hans-termino la frase por mi

-Exacto, tú, en verdad no sabes cuánto te amo

-nop, pero sé que tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que yo lo hago

Otro sonido proveniente de mi celular nos distrajo, era un mensaje de Weselton, que me indicaba que la dirección y la hora de reunión…a las 12:30 pm….lo cual era en tan solo una hora y media.

-Se me va a hacer tarde-dije algo acelerada-tengo que bañarme y … buscar ropa, y arreglar la cama y…tengo que hacerlo en media hora si quiero llegar a tiempo, ¿sabes?, el lugar está al otro lado de la ciudad

-cálmate, ve a bañarte y yo tenderé tu cama y te preparare el desayuno, todo saldrá bien-me tranquilizo Anna. Me limite a sentir con la cabeza y a caminar hacia el baño, pero antes de hacer me detuve y me asome para mirarla

-Sabes…no sé cuánto me demore, pero si es de noche y no he llegado espérame despierta.

-¿y eso por qué?

-por que digamos que vamos a volver a calentarnos para el invierno…otra vez-sin decir nada más entre al baño para ducharme, pude escuchar un fuerte ruido provenir de la sala, donde estaba Anna. Con rapidez salí para ver como estaba, se había desmayado…otra vez.

* * *

_**Primero que todo quiero agradecer todo su apoyo con la historia, cada uno de sus comentarios fue de gran inspiración para mí, he de admitir que no esperaba tantas respuestas positivas, en verdad muchas gracias.**_

_**Ahora con lo relacionado a este capítulo y a la historia en general, digamos que este capítulo fue un poco más calmadito y…cursi, creo, me gusta pensar que mientras Anna suelte tener días caóticos, Elsa tiene días calmados…hasta que cruza con las ideas locas de Anna, de todas formas, espero que le gustara este capítulo y por si lo dudan, si tendrá otro capítulo más y con eso daré por terminada la historia.**_

_**Como siempre ninguno de los personajes de Frozen me pertenece, todos los errores son míos, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica u opinión, muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mantén la calma, lo has hecho un millón de veces, le has ganado un millón de veces también, no hay nada de qué preocuparte, porque no hay forma posible en este mundo de que Kristoff te gane en una batalla Pokémon.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa!-dije exaltada.

Con la mirada fija en la pantalla de mi 3DS, trataba de analizar la forma de derrotar su Scizor que por alguna razón me estaba causando problemas.

¿Por qué estamos jugando Pokémon en vez de estar trabajando?, bueno la respuesta es simple, no hay mucho que hacer. Es uno de esos días de relajo en los que Kristoff no se comporta como mi editor, ni mi jefe, solo como mi amigo. Hace años que aprovechábamos estos días tan poco comunes para demostrar quién es el mejor entrenado Pokémon de los dos, obviamente soy yo, siempre le he ganado, soy la nueva Red, no, ¿a quién engaño?, soy mucho mejor que Red, pero a pesar de mi gran habilidad, el día de hoy, Kristoff me está haciendo sudar.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo esté haciendo trampa?-me respondió. Al igual que yo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, concentrado en su próximo movimiento-Tú eres la que está usando un Mega Kangaskhan. Eso es prácticamente ilegal

-No es ilegal, para nada-me defendí-no es mi culpa que seas incapaz de derrotar a mi súper, mega, re-contra genial Pokémon. Ademas, ¿Qué tiene tu Scizor?, le he dado con todo y no le he bajado nada de vida. Por ahí lo sacaste con algún hack, es que incluso es shiny.

-Bla, bla, bla, ¿Son excusas lo que sale de tu boca?, solo estas buscando cualquier pretexto para justificar tu futura perdida

-No es así, porque no perderé, recuerda quien es la Pro en este juego-tome una mejor postura en el sofá, en ocasiones pienso que la posición en la que me encuentro altera mi manera de pensar y por lo tanto mis resultados. Si quiero ganarle a Kristoff necesito la máxima concentración posible, de esa forma le demostrare que soy la mejor y que él es…-¡Un maldito tramposo!-Grite, en mi voz se podía percibir la mezcla de enojo de y sorpresa, si es que es posible. Me levante del sofá con rapidez-Es imposible que Scizor aprenda Enfado, ¡es un movimiento Dragón!

-Claro que puede, por movimientos huevo-trato de defenderse. Pero yo sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Mentiroso

Me lance hacia donde él estaba para agarrar su 3DS, sin embargo él fue más rápido y logro esquivar mi mortífero ataque. Se puso de pie y alzo su brazo con el 3DS en su mano, aprovechándose de su altura para que yo no lo alcanzara.

-¡Kristoff!-le dije en un tono amenazante -Déjame ver-me empecé a acerca hacia él con lentitud. Cada paso que daba hacia adelante el retrocedía tres

-Anna no armes un lio por un simple juego, demuestra lo mala perdedora que eres.

-No soy mala perdedora, es que sé que hiciste trampa-un paso mas

-No es verdad-retrocedió tres

-Entonces déjame ¡VER!-en un momento de distracción me le volví a lanzar, esta vez con el espacio reducido no logro evitar que callera encima de él. Ambos fuimos a parar en el piso, pero para mi suerte Kristoff fue mi colchón salvavidas.

-¡Auch!, eso dolió-se quejó. Ese momento lo aproveche para tomar su 3DS y alejarme lo más pronto posible.

-Lo sabía-dije en un tono victorioso a la vez que miraba con detalle las estadísticas de su Pokémon, eran absurdas.

-yo…ammmm…¡ugh!, está bien, está bien, tu ganas-Kristoff se levantó del suelo, con varios sonidos quejumbrosos se acomodó en el sofá-Leí unas cuantas cosas en internet acerca de cómo obtener un Pokémon casi inmortal, un proceso largo pero lo conseguí. No me culpes, estaba cansado de que me ganaras, ¿Sabes?, han sido años y años de derrotas acumuladas.

-Ya veo-dije con más calma. Le devolví su consola a Kristoff y me senté a su lado-nunca trabajas, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo hago-contesto algo desanimado-lo hice en mi tiempo libre

-Que diría yo, es siempre

-Bueno míralo de esta manera, mi trabajo es supervisar que dibujes, asistir a las reuniones de la editorial y ayudarte en todo lo posible. Si lo piensas bien, hay alguien que hace dos de las únicas tres cosas que hago, es lógico que tenga tiempo libre.

-Si…no es muy convincente ese argumento, siempre has sido un desocupado-Kristoff me empujo un poco con su hombro-¡hey!, ¡no a la violencia!

-¿y lo dices tú?-pregunto algo incrédulo, ni que yo fuera alguien violento, para nada.

-Olvídalo, más bien dime ¿Quién es la persona que ahora hace casi todo tu trabajo?

-Elsa-al escuchar su nombre, casi como por reflejo una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro-Es increíble que ya pasara un año, aun no sé cómo te ha soportado todo este tiempo.

-lo se…espera, ¡NO!, yo me porto bien con ella. Además este año ha sido maravilloso, he sido muy feliz a su lado.

-y también más eficiente, no sé qué ha hecho, pero te has vuelto más responsable.

-Yo ya era responsable, siempre anotaba todo en mi calendario

-Que tenías guardado en el cajón de tu escritorio, el cual solo abrías cuando realizabas la limpieza del estudio y eso era nunca.

-¡No es así!, ¿Cómo explicas que nunca se me pasara una fecha de entrega?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?. Responsabilidad es mi segundo nombre.

-Eso es gracias a mi insistencia y a que siempre te estoy recordando las fechas-sonrió con arrogancia, como si se sintiera orgulloso de ser un intenso.

-si soy responsable y para demostrártelo te voy a decir que he pensado mucho en dar el siguiente paso-lo último lo solté de la nada, en el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca me puse pálida.

-¿Cuál?, ¿A qué te refieres?

-T…tu…sabes…-desvié la mirada por un momento, sentí como el calor se subía a mis mejillas eliminando cualquier rastro de palidez que haya tenido hace unos minutos. Subí mis piernas al sofá y las recogí de tal forma que pudiera ocultar mi cara en ellas-e…el…ma…matrimonio.

-Oh, eso, está bien

-¿De verdad?-dije algo entusiasmada sacando mi cabeza de mi escondite improvisado-¿No te parece algo pronto?-agache la cabeza nuevamente pero la mantuve de tal forma que pudiera verlo a los ojos-digo…me refiero que aun somos muy jóvenes, apenas tengo 23 años y Elsa está en el mejor momento de su carrera. Muero de ganas por casar…-me detuve, por alguna razón me avergonzaba decir la palabra, si, a veces puedo ser muy tonta-…casarme con ella, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas…

-¡Ja!, si no hubieras querido apresurar las cosas no le hubieras propuesto matrimonio dos veces en el pasado-me dijo en un tono burlón-no le des tantas vueltas Anna

Aun no me explico cómo puedo confundir palabras tan simples como "Salir conmigo" y "Ser mi novia" con "Casarte conmigo", ¿en serio?, ¿es posible?, lo peor es que ha sido dos veces, dos veces. Cualquier persona pensaría que después de la vergüenza de la primera vez se haría todo lo posible por no volver a repetirlo, pero parece que no soy cualquier persona, creo ni siquiera soy normal, porque yo, yo lo he hecho dos veces y el recordarlo me hace sentir como una verdadera idiota.

¿Es mi culpa?, si, totalmente mía, no sé porque a veces no puedo controlar mis nervios frente a Elsa. Es lo peor que puedo hacer, termino arruinando todo cuando estoy nerviosa, pero no importa cuántas veces lo recalque en mi cabeza y lo clave como una nota mental, siempre termino haciéndolo una y otra vez. La buena noticia es que ya no me sucede tanto, ya me acostumbre a su presencia, al de hecho de que es real, de que efectivamente tengo novia y no una novia cualquiera, sino la más hermosa de todas.

-¡Ugh!, no, por favor, no me lo recuerdes, aun no entiendo como paso…

-de todas maneras yo no le veo el problema. Se mudó a tu apartamento, llevan viviendo juntas un buen rato y a veces me sorprende lo mucho que se conocen ustedes dos, de hecho, me atrevo a decir, que si no fuera porque no tienen anillos, yo diría que ya están casadas.

-¿eso crees?-me volví a esconder entre mis piernas, para ocultar el mayor sonrojo que se volvió a apoderar de mi rostro.

-si-contesto convencido

-jejeje-me reí dentro de mi escondite pero luego salí para darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Kristoff-eso significa que me casare antes que tú. ¡JA!, tu que decías que sería una solterona con 40 gatos, ni siquiera me gustan los gatos, no sé de donde sacaste eso-le dije en un tono burlón-mira quien ríe ahora.

Recuerdo la época en la que me molestaba por que no podía conseguir una novia, según él las espantaba a todas, pero lo curioso es que él tampoco tenía una, no sé por qué me lo echaba en cara a mí, de verdad, alguien que me recuerde el por qué él es mi mejor amigo.

-Cállate-un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas-Elsa aun no te ha dicho que sí. Además no ha aparecido la mujer indicada, tu solo tuviste suerte.

-hummm puede que tengas razón-no me moleste en contradecirlo. Me recosté en el sofá y extendí mis piernas de tal forma que mis pies quedaron sobre las piernas de él-¿y ahora qué?, ¿Vemos Game of Thrones?

-Déjame espacio-gruño. Trato de bajar mis pies pero no tu éxito, estaba demasiado cómoda, no iba a dejar que lo arruinara. Yo también puedo ser muy insistente cuando me lo propongo-ah…-suspiro-olvídalo, ¿Qué temporada?

-¿Todas?

-bien

* * *

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, los chicos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas y yo me encontraba terminando unos detalles en mi estudio. Una vez estuvieron hechos camine hacia la sala para ver a Elsa. Ella había regresado a las siete como era de costumbre y después de servirnos la cena y comer todos como una pequeña familia, se había recostado en el sofá a hacer "cosas". Pese a todo el tiempo que pasó ella aún se encontraba ahí, recostada, con sus sexys gafas puestas, leyendo varios papeles que tenía alrededor.

Las últimas dos semanas había estado muy ocupada y esos papeles seguramente eran algunos de sus diseños. Desde que logre convencer a wisilton, weslenton, weseltonio o como sea, de que asistiera a la pasarela improvisada de Elsa, sus diseños se volvieron muy famosos y muy alagados por la crítica, wisilton la apoyo para que se uniera al equipo de diseño de la revista y desde entonces sus responsabilidades han cambiado, está un poco más ocupada y obviamente le pagan mejor, pero eso no importa, porque ni el dinero, ni la escases de tiempo impiden que ella este juntos a nosotros, Kristoff, Olaf, Malvavisco y yo. Lo mejor de todo es que ver sus diseños en una pasarela de verdad, una seria, ya no es un simple sueño, ahora es una realidad y lo inclusive aún mejor es que Hans obtuvo su merecido. ¡**En tu cara chico que ni siquiera conozco! **

Camine en silencio hacia donde estaba ella. Su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba concentrada en lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Me encanta ver esa expresión en su rostro, no se el por qué, solo me gusta, bueno todo en ella me encanta, pero su expresión de concentración esta varios puestos por delante de las demás en mi lista de "Las expresiones que amo de Elsa". No es como si la lista existiera, eso sería absurdo…está bien, si existe, pero es algo que jamás se lo diré.

Cuando ya estuve al lado de ella, me senté en el suelo y apoye mi cabeza en el sofá, muy cerca a la de ella.

-Hay espacio para las dos, déjame acomodarme para que te puedas sentar-la escuche decir, pero de inmediato negué con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas-le dije en un tono suave. Sentí como una de sus manos se posaba en mi cabeza y empezaba a acariciarme, me deje llevar por el delicioso sentimiento de sus caricias, cerré los ojos y sonreí. Podríamos comparar la situación con la de un perrito que es consentido por su dueño-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Trabajo-me dijo con suavidad-solo miro los diseños para la próxima pasarela-continuo acariciándome la cabeza, aunque no fuera su intención, me hacía desconcentrar un poco de la conversación

-hummmm-fue lo único que logre responder-¿Sera pronto?

-dentro de un mes

-genial-hubo un silencio largo. Me gustaba cuando las cosas eran así, calmadas, sin necesidad de muchas palabras para expresar el cómo nos sentimos, los silencios pueden llegar pero jamás ser incomodos, no entre nosotras dos. Mi cabeza, mi mente, todo en mi estaba desconectado, me sentía en las nubes, volando por un hermoso cielo azul, pero lamentablemente tenía que aterrizar-Tengo que hablar contigo-mi voz se escuchaba un poco adormilada.

-Te escucho

-Pero tienes que detenerte…

-¿humm?, ¿detenerme?, ¿a qué te refieres?-me pregunto confundida, pero sus caricias no se detuvieron, en verdad era muy difícil para mí concentrarme en esa situación, ni siquiera le pude responder de inmediato-¡oh!, ¿te refieres a esto?-su mano se detuvo, de inmediato un vacío invadió mi cuerpo, como si hubieran arrancado algo de mi ser.

-si…-dije algo triste, si no tuviera que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible lo hubiera dejado para otro día y seguiría disfrutando de su afecto, pero no, la vida es cruel, o bueno yo la hago cruel ya que soy la del afán de hablar con ella y por eso me privo de las cosas maravillosas como una simple caricia en la cabeza, un momento, ¿eso tiene sentido?

-¿Segura que no quieres que siga?

-¡NO!-grite, de un brinco me aleje del borde del sofá-quiero decir, sí, pero no en este momento, necesito concentrarme y hablar.

-muy bien, entonces habla-poso su mirada en mí, sus hermosos ojos azules no se despegaban ni un momento de mi presencia, las dos conectamos con la mirada y por un momento sentí que me perdía en ella. **Dios si no es por una cosa es por otra, ¿acaso nunca me puedo concentrar en su presencia?, vamos Anna, hay que mostrar un poco de progreso, ya va un año, un año, tu puedes.**

-Quiero hablar acerca de…de esto y….aquello, cosas serias, eso…si…-trate de empezar la conversación, pero los nervios me invadieron, tuve que detenerme para tomar un poco de aire y armarme de valor-lo que trato de decir, es…que ya conociste a mis padres

-Sí, una pareja bastante encantadora, fue una navidad muy interesante, de verdad me encanto conocerlos y tener la oportunidad de pasar una festividad con ellos. Solo espero haber causado una buena impresión-lo último lo dijo con un poco de timidez, no pude evitar sonreír ante el gesto.

-¿Bromeas?, mis padres te adoran, cada vez que me llaman no paran de preguntar por ti, no que me moleste, porque me recuerdan lo afortunada que soy y lo maravillosa que eres y hermosa y talentosa y deslumbrant y….si, muchos y, pero es verdad, así que no te preocupes por eso. Incluso creo que te quieren más que a mí.

-awwww no digas eso-con la mano me hizo un gesto para que me acercara de nuevo, la obedecí, como siempre, no hay manera de que le niegue nada. Ella poso sus manos sobre mis mejillas-ellos te aman, de lo contrario no se hubieran quedado despiertos toda una noche mostrándome tus fotos de bebé y contándome todas tus travesuras de niña

-no me lo recuerdes-dije avergonzada. Baje mi cabeza y oculte mi mirada de Elsa-aun no puedo creer que hayan traído los cinco álbumes de fotos, ¡los cinco!, ¿sabes cuantas hojas le cabían cada uno?, 65, Elsa, 65, eso es mucho, además son súper pesados y en cada hoja tienen ocho fotos, cuatro por página, ¿sabes cuantas fotos es eso?, ¡una millonada!, en verdad lamento mucho que hallas tenido que ver todo eso, se durmieron muy tarde.

-De hecho solo son 2600 fotos-me corrigió. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-y no te disculpes, me encanto, sentí que te conocí un poco más.

-¿de verdad?, oh, pero no, conociste fue la versión de mis padres, eso es malo, yo…yo no hice ni la mitad de las cosas que ellos dijeron, casi…bueno, tan solo no exactamente como lo relataron, todo lo exageraron, solo para avergonzarme, de hecho, creo que su único trabajo en la vida es avergonzarme.

-¿Eso crees?-un tono burlón salió de su voz-pues yo creo que eras muy tierna de pequeña, con solo ver las fotos me dieron ganas de abrazarte y apoderarme de tus mejillas.

Me quede en silencio, posiblemente mi cara empezó a incendiarse porque sentía mucho calor en el rostro, era posible que echara humo por las orejas de lo roja que estaba.

-No te preocupes, la pequeña Anna es muy linda, pero me gusta mucho más la actual.

-¿d…de…v…de ver… de verdad?-hable con dificultad, no me atrevía a mirarla.

-si-me susurro en mi oído, di un pequeño brinco ante el repentino acercamiento, ella se alejó para poder vernos cara a cara, sus manos sobre mi rostro me empezó a guiar poco a poco hacia sus labios-Porque hay ciertas cosas que no le puedo hacer a la pequeña Anna-su tono de voz cambio totalmente, y total es total, ya no estaba usando su voz habitual, ahora era una sexy, pero muy sexy y provocativa voz. A pocos centímetros de su boca, mi mente se nublo y sentí como perdí la fuerza de mi cuerpo, la oscuridad llego.

-¿Anna?, ¿Anna?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Amor?-la voz de Elsa se escuchaba a lo lejos. Con lentitud abrí los ojos, para ver a la perfección hecha mujer enfrente de mí-en serio debes dejar de desmayarte por esas cosas, no es como si fuera la primera vez que las hacemos-de inmediato me volví a sonrojar.

-Lo sé-le conteste con debilidad-l…lo…siento, prometo parar de hacerlo…-estaba acostada sobre las piernas de Elsa, sentía el calor de su cuerpo y podía oler su champú.

-no hagas promesas que no cumplirás-me dijo sonriente, acercando su rostro a mis labios y completando el beso que hace unos momentos no logro terminar.

-si la cumpliré…espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo dure inconsciente?-le pregunte alarmada, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para terminar la conversación.

-esta vez fue un desmayo rápido, solo unos diez minutos

-oh, bien, aun podemos hablar-me levante de la cómoda posición en las piernas de Elsa, acomodándome en el sofá junto ella-¿en qué quedamos?

-¿En las cosas que no puedo hacerle a la pequeña Anna?

-¡NO!-grite avergonzada otra vez-eso no era, deja de decir cosas como esa, me desconcentras y te vez más sexy de lo que ya eres.

-Está bien, lo siento, solo te estaba molestando-me contesto entre risas. Me gusta saber que la hago reír, cuando sonríe es cuando más liberada se muestra, más tranquila, más hermosa.

-bueno-hice una pausa para mirarla, solo para asegurarme de que no tramara nada-como decía, tú ya conoces a mis padres y ya llevamos un año juntas

-un maravilloso año-me interrumpió

-así es-asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro-entonces me preguntaba, si podría conocer a tu padre, solo si quieres, claro, no te obligo, de hecho no es necesario, solo es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza, no tan loca como muchas de las que se me ocurren, pero si una que creo mejorara nuestra relación, no que tengamos algún problema de pareja o algo parecido, solo es un…

-oh…nunca pensé que serias tú la de la iniciativa de conocer a mi padre

-Créeme ni yo, pero si quiero cas….¡NO ESPERA!, no quise decir eso ni de esa forma, es solo que conocer a mi suegro, no que lo considere así, porque no estamos casadas, aun, eeee ni lo vamos a estar, no, eso no, ¡agh!, lo que quiero decir es como novias, si, conocer a mi suegro porque somos novias, eso, a eso me refería, bueno el punto es que da un poco de miedo, pero de todas formas me gustaría conocerlo-para cuando logre terminar, me había quedado sin aliento, **¿Pero qué montón de babosadas acababa de decir?, tonta Anna, tonta, de verdad, piensa antes de hablar.**

-hummm-fue su respuesta. Me miraba de una forma sospechosa, como si no se hubiera creído lo que le dije, bueno, obviamente no se lo creyó, pero debo mantener la fe. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-pese a todo lo raro que dijiste, me parece una estupenda idea, hace tiempo que quería que ustedes dos se conocieran, pero no ha tenido tiempo. Tal vez si le digo lo importante qué es para mi novia conocerlo, consiga un espacio en su agenda para venir a visitarnos.

-Genial, genial-dije con alegría. No tanto por conocerlo pero sí por que vendría

-Tal vez tengamos suerte y este en el país

-¿Eh?, ¿Está viajando?

-La última vez que hable con él, no, pero sus viajes salen de un día para otro, así que nunca se sabe

-ohhh suena como si fuera un hombre importante, ¿A qué se dedica?

-Se podría decir que es un simple empresario, presidente de una gran empresa en San Francisco

-sip, en definitiva es un hombre importante-dije con convicción, Elsa se limitó a sonreír-¿y viaja mucho por qué…?

-La competencia es dura entonces siempre está buscando convenios con empresas internacionales para no quedarse atrás.

-Muy impresionante-le dije en verdad asombrada. En lo que llevamos muy poco habíamos hablado de nuestros padres, claro hasta que ella conoció los míos en navidad, del resto una que otra anécdota, pero no habíamos profundizado mucho en esos temas. ¿Por qué no hablamos de esas cosas?, seguramente porque siempre divagamos mucho de nuestras conversaciones, en ocasiones somos como los Simpson, empezamos con una cosa, terminamos con otra. De tantos temas de los que hablamos y rara vez hablamos de la familia, es curioso- seguramente tiene muchas millas aéreas, me imagino que los vuelos no deben salirle tan caros, no, no a estas alturas-me reí-Jejeje, ¿Entiendes?, no a estas alturas, jejeje….muy bien…tal vez no fue tan gracioso-pero aun así ella se rió y sé que no es una risa falsa, se reconocer cuando está siendo sincera.

-no-dijo entre risas-él tiene su propio avión, jamás le gustaron las aerolíneas

-oh, claro, entiendo, con sus vuelos retrasados y cambios de ul…un segundo…¿Su propio avión?-ella asintió levemente-Elsa, amor mío, luna de mi vida …¿hay algo que no me hayas mencionado?

-…no que sepa…

-¿eres rica?-solté de repente

-¿Qué?, no, por supuesto que no-contesto de inmediato, lance un suspiro de alivio ante su respuesta-Mi padre es rico

-¡¿QUÉ?! Oohhh, eso es malo, muy malo, no estoy preparada para tratar con un hombre rico…además, ¿cómo es que tu padre es rico pero tú no lo eres?-estaba un poco confundida con todo el asunto, pero aún más nerviosa y asustada.

-Deje de recibir su dinero desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad, siempre me causo problemas, así que mi cuenta bancaria es totalmente independiente de la de mi padre-tomo mi mano y empezó a acariciarla-y Anna, cariño, mi sol y estrellas, el hecho de que mi padre sea rico no quiere decir que yo también lo sea

-oh, entiendo, aunque eso no me quita los nervios-quise preguntarle acerca de los problemas que le había ocasionado el dinero, pero por hoy no quería entrar en conversaciones serias-aunque no me esperaba lo de tu padre.

-no tenías por. De todas formas el dinero no es tan importante para mí, soy feliz con lo poco que tengo.

-…aunque ese carro que tienes no parece ayudarte mucho para sustentar ese argumento…

-…El transporte público no es de mi agrado…

-…Es un Mercedes Benz C250 Sport, esa cosa no es barata…

-…¿Me gusta viajar con estilo?...

-Te amo-dije sonriente. Si puede que el dinero no sea algo que mueva el mundo de Elsa, pero siempre lo necesita para darse sus lujos en comodidad.

-igual yo-ella se acercó y me beso una vez más. Fue un beso tierno, sin prisas, sin apuros y ganas de desgarrar la ropa. Desde nuestro primer beso me volví adicta a sus labios, si no fuera porque Elsa en la mayoría de las ocasiones inicia los besos, seria yo la que estaría suplicando todo el tiempo por uno.

Cuando se nos acabó el oxígeno, nos separamos lentamente, ese silencio tan cómodo que siempre nos rodea a los dos nos invadió, hasta que me di cuenta de una cosa y decidí romperlo

-aun no puedo creer que nos llamáramos con los apodos de Daenerys y Khal Drogo, eso de luna de mi vida, y mi sol y estrellas en verdad que es cursi-dije en un tono bromista

-no me culpes, tu empezaste-se defendió, un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas-de hecho todo es culpa tuya y de Kristoff, a toda hora viendo Game of Thrones. Ese maratón de las cuatro temporadas me dejo varias frases pegadas-sí, Elsa llego recién empezábamos la temporada uno, al parecer ese día ella tampoco tuvo mucho que hacer.

-te encanta Game of thrones, no lo niegues, pero lo que me sorprende es que me siguieras el juego.

-siempre te sigo el juego, ¿acaso se te olvido aquella vez que jugamos a la enfermera en el cuarto?-dijo seductoramente, otra vez su voz recontra sexy.

-ok, ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar-un poco sonrojada me levante del sofá y tome las manos de Elsa para levantarla-creo que ya es hora de terminar con tantas tentaciones.

-Ya era hora-me respondió con entusiasmo a la vez que entre risas nos dirigíamos a la habitación.

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar contigo, Elsa y su padre, quien por cierto es un empresario millonario y de gran importancia, solo por qué tienes miedo de estar junto a él?-pregunto Kristoff.

-así es

-No

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-pregunte sorprendida, la verdad no esperaba esa respuesta…un momento, no, de hecho si la esperaba, es Kristoff al fin y al cabo.

-Porque se ve como algo problemático, no quiero involucrarme en eso

-Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, un poco de apoyo no estaría mal

-Lo siento Anna-me alzo los hombros como si en verdad no tuviera otra opción

-claro, claro-lo ignore y centre mi atención en Olaf y Malvavisco-¿Ustedes chicos?-les pregunte esperanzada

-No lo sé-respondió dudoso Malvavisco

-oohh, vamos, me la debes-trate de usar el único recurso que tenía contra él

-¿Perdon?, ¿Qué te debo?

-por no haber ido al desfile de Elsa en la convención, fuiste el único que falto

-oh no, no puedes echarme eso en cara, no es mi culpa que me enfermara ese día, además te pedí que le dijeras a Elsa mis disculpa por no asistir, no quería que pensara que no me importaba, pero no, ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Nada?

-exacto, así que no puedes decir que te lo debo

-Oh pero tampoco es mi culpa, estuve ocupada todo el día cuadrando el evento y que todo saliera bien, y en la noche cuando regresamos a casa con Elsa…-sentí como mis mejillas ardían, gire mi rostro para que no pudieran notarlo-…nos distrajimos un poco-escuche toser a Kristoff, me gire para verlo y él también tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Malvavisco algo confundido por nuestro extraño comportamiento-pero aún no lo sé, lo estaré pensando

-Bueno por mí no hay problema-dijo Olaf con su típico entusiasmo-a mí me gusta conocer personas nuevas, jijiji y el papá de Elsa será divertido

-Gracias, Gracias, yo sabía que por algo eras mi mejor amigo-le dije entusiasmada, era el único que me iba a acompañar, el solo se rió.

-Yo soy tu mejor amigo-interrumpió Kristoff

-No sé cómo llegue a pensar que ese tal Kristoff era digno del puesto, tu eres el mejor-lo ignore y continúe con mis halagos hacia Olaf

-si soy digno del "puesto", llevo soportándote por muchos años-siguió interrumpiendo

-Ahora ven y me das un abrazo de mejor amigo-lo seguí ignorando. Abrí mis brazos para que Olaf se lanzara sobre mí para darme uno de sus cálidos y bien conocidos abrazos.

-Bueno con el chantaje de quitarme el "puesto" de mejor amigo no lograras nada

-la la la, eres el mejor Olaf, la la la-Olaf solo se reía de la situación.

-ok, ignorare que el hecho de que me estas ignorando y te diré lo que pienso como siempre lo he hecho. Si tanto miedo tienes de pedirle la mano de Elsa a su padre, pues no lo hagas, te estas poniendo más nerviosa de lo que deberías estar y es un poco anticuado.

-¿Matrimonio?-pregunto Olaf que de inmediato término el abrazo

-¿Pedir la mano?, ¿Te casaras con Elsa?-pregunto Malvavisco casi al mismo tiempo.

-pues esa es la idea-les conteste y luego me dirigí a Kristoff-y bueno puedes pensar que es anticuado y todo, pero yo lo hago más como por respeto, es decir él es su Padre, él que la crio, la consintió y la cuido. Si yo tuviera una hija me gustaría que su prometido me pidiera respetuosamente que me la va a arrebatar, es lo mínimo, y es peor si es hija única.

-lo que tú digas-contesto derrotado Kristoff

-vamos, chicos, no lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Elsa, ella dijo que le encantaría que asistieran, al fin y al cabo somos como una pequeña familia-suplique una vez más

-Bueno en ese caso si te ayudare-interrumpió Malvavisco

-¿De verdad?-le pregunte un poco incrédula. Tal vez mi suplica había sido escuchada.

-sí, solo porque es una ocasión especial y más que todo porque haces feliz a Elsa y ella lo merece

-Gracia Malva-le ofrecí una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-¡Ugh!, qué otra opción, yo también iré-por fin cedió Kristoff

-oh bien-le dije con indiferencia

-¿para mí no hay un agradecimiento o un abrazo?-pregunto algo molesto

-no…te haces mucho del rogar….

-¡Tu peque….!

-En verdad chicos, muchas gracias por ir-interrumpí a Kristoff antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida-no tienen idea de lo feliz que ella me hace, pasar toda una vida a su lado es un sueñ…

-No nos importa que seas feliz-contestaron los tres al tiempo-lo hacemos por Elsa-siguieron diciéndolo al tiempo.

-Ok…el hecho de que ustedes tres hayan dicho exactamente lo mismo al tiempo…me asusta un poco, pero antes… ¡HEY!, llevo siendo su amiga por muchos años, no deberían decir eso

-Lo siento Anna, pero creo que todos preferimos a Elsa-contesto Olaf sonriente

-Sí, has bajado mucho el top de popularidad-continuo Malvavisco

-Con amigo como ustedes quien necesita enemigos-sabía que estaban jugando conmigo, por eso no les pongo mucha atención.

Una vez todos aceptaron me dedique a terminar las páginas del día, mi historia principal se había vuelto aún más popular a lo largo del año y los recientes capítulos estaban llegando a un Clímax que al parecer todo el mundo estaba desesperado por ver cómo iba a desarrollarse. Atribuyo mi éxito al constante buen humor en el que he estado y a las grandes vivencias que he tenido.

-por cierto Anna-la voz de Kristoff rompió el silencio que se había apoderado del estudio cuando todos volvieron a trabajar-¿has pensado en qué hacer si él se niega?-sin pensar solté mi pluma de dibujo y lo mire, el color había desaparecido de mi piel.

-No…no…solo pensé en la posibilidad de que no tuviera el valor suficiente para pedirle la mano de Elsa…nunca que me rechazara…

-Tal vez debiste haber pensado un poco más en eso

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?, ¿No podre casarme con Elsa?, ¿Nos casaremos a escondidas y ella vivirá bajo la sombra por siempre para que su padre no se entere?, ¿Nos cambiarem…

-Anna-Olaf interrumpió mi mini ataque de pánico-no pienses en eso ahora, creo que lo mejor es esperar a ver que les tiene preparado el futuro.

* * *

El día, bueno la noche llego y estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ser útil. Elsa estaba terminando de preparar la cena, mientras que yo había hecho los encargos menores, como arreglar el comedor, ir a la tienda, limpiar mi estudio, etc. Cosas sencillas, porque me sentía incapaz de realizar las cosas bien.

-Listo, la cena ya está-escuche la voz de Elsa venir desde la cocina. Yo llevaba un tiempo sentada en el sofá de la sala, esperando ser útil en algo sencillo-¡oh!, ya te bañaste-me dijo mientras se me acercaba-yo quería que nos bañáramos juntas-no sé si lo decía enserio o en broma, pero su voz se notaba un poco triste. Créanme en cualquier otra ocasión no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad, así me tuviera que bañar otra vez, pero hoy, no hoy no, es demasiado.

-lo siento-fue lo único que pude decirle.

-Te ves hermosa-alago mi vestido, la cena era en casa pero teníamos que estar super presentable. Cuando me di cuenta Elsa ya estaba enfrente de mí. Se agacho para poder darme un beso pequeño en la frente-no estés nerviosa. Ire a bañarme y a arreglarme, nos vemos en unos 40 minutos-Solo pude asentir. Otro beso en la frente y Elsa se retiró.

Un rato después no sabía si los 40 minutos ya habían pasado o no, pero seguía sola en el sofá, esperando, inquieta, molestando con los pliegues de mi vestido y un poco sudorosa. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que me iba desmayar en cualquier momento cuando de repente el timbre sonó, un gran brinco me separo del sofá y me llevo hasta la puerta. Me demore aproximadamente un minuto en solo pensar en el cómo debía saludar al papá de Elsa y otro en amarme de valor para abrir la puerta. Cuando al fin lo hice, al otro lado, estaban parados Kristoff, Olaf y Malvavisco.

-Hola-saludo Kristoff con poco entusiasmo.

-Buenas noches-saludo Malvavisco

-¿Un abrazo?-pregunto Olaf

Ninguno de los tres estaba en un "traje" por así decirlo, pero si se veían bastante formales, era raro verlos vestidos de esa forma.

-Casi me dan un infarto, pensé que eran el padre de Elsa-me hice a un lado para que los tres pudieran pasar y darle el abrazo a Olaf.

-¿Aun sigues nerviosa por eso?-me pregunto sonriente Olaf

-si

-No deberías. Elsa es una maravillosa persona y se supone que los hijos heredan esas características de sus padres, por ejemplo mi gusto por los abrazos viene de mi madre. Así que deja de preocuparte, seguramente su padre es un hombre extremadamente amigable y carismático-me animo.

-Tienes razón, no sé de qué me preocupo-me gire para cerrar la puerta y me golpee con alguien, logre mantener el equilibrio y cuando mire a la persona que estaba enfrente mío, prácticamente se me salió el alma del cuerpo.

Era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello plateado y unos ojos azules aún más penetrantes que los de Elsa, tenía un traje negro con corbata roja y lo peor es que pese a tener una cara fina, es decir que es apuesto incluso para su edad, se mostraba bastante serio y la severidad de su mirada era prácticamente asesina.

Por un momento me gire para ver a mis amigos, los tres estaban petrificados mirando al hombre que ahora estoy segura es el padre de Elsa. Pero todo cambio cuando note que Olaf empezó a moverse.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos-cuando vimos que Olaf empezó a caminar en dirección del padre de Elsa, por medio de miradas Kristoff, Malvavisco y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y lo detuvimos antes de que pudiera darle un abrazo.

-jijijiji-se rio ante la acción. Yo lo solté de inmediato y me enfoque una vez más en el señor Winters

-D…disculpe, por ese inconveniente-mis piernas temblaban, a dudas penas logre formular las palabras que salieron de mi boca. El padre de Elsa me miraba sin mucha expresión-…soy Anna, la novi…

-Se quién eres-me interrumpió con un tono un poco molesto. Del susto pegue un brinco en el lugar donde estaba parada y agache la cabeza.

-Bien, en…entonce…entonces permítame presentarle a los amigos de Elsa y míos-cerré la puerta del apartamento y me gire para ver a los chicos-Ellos son Kristoff, Olaf y Malva...digo, Mateo…no…nos acompañaran…en la cena de hoy…-en definitiva estaba hecha un desastre.

-Un placer conocerlo, señor-dijeron los tres al tiempo. Otra vez me hubiera parecido raro si no fuera porque tengo peores cosas de las que preocuparme

-Un gusto-dijo secamente-¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Aquí-escuche la voz de Elsa. Ella apareció en la sala y es como si hubiera bajado un ángel del cielo, se veía hermosa y me estaba salvando de morir.

-Hija-por un momento en su voz logre sentir un poco más de emoción

-Papi-dijo Elsa con entusiasmo, a diferencia de nosotros cuatro que estábamos petrificados del miedo, bueno tal vez Olaf no, ella se lanzó hacia su padre para abrazarlo-Me alegra mucho que pudieras venir.

-Por supuesto hija, lamento mucho las otras veces que no pude venir a visitarte

-ven, le gustan los abrazos-se quejó Olaf haciendo un puchero

-¡Shhhh!-lo silencio Kristoff

-Está bien papi, yo entiendo-estoy empezando a creer que tal vez si me vayan a negar la bendición del matrimonio. Elsa es la consentida de papá-lo importante es que estas aquí. ¿Ya conociste a Anna y a los chicos?

-Si-su tono de voz cambio, de nuevo la seriedad regreso-ya han sido presentados.

-Bueno en ese caso, ¿Qué tal si empezamos a cenar?-Elsa se giró hacia donde estaban Kristoff y los demás-se ven muy apuestos vestidos así, me alegra que vinieran.

-Puede que no sea la última vez que nos ves así, de pronto hasta más formales-comento Olaf entre risas

-¡Shhhhh!-lo callaron al tiempo Malvavisco y Kristoff

-E…Entonces ¿Quién dijo Cena?-trate de interrumpir cualquier cosa que fuera a decir Olaf que lo arruinara todo

Ninguno dijo nada más y procedimos a cenar, una cena que fue bastante bien, sin inconvenientes, claro, cómo iba a haber un inconveniente si los únicos que hablaron todo el tiempo fueron Elsa y su padre. Era lindo verla sonreír y la forma cariñosa con la que lo veía, pero él le respondía con seriedad y de vez en cuando me miraba mal, lo peor era cuando Elsa le comentaba cosas acerca de nosotras, ahí era cuando me empezaba a matar con la mirada. Las pocas veces que participe en la conversación fueron para dar pequeños detalles de mi empleo, tengo el presentimiento de que a él no le agrada mucho mi profesión. Kristoff participo muy poco y Malvavisco ni se diga, el único que estuvo conversador fue Olaf, que no es de extrañar considerando su personalidad.

Un poco más tarde, todos habíamos terminado de comer y estaba ayudando a Elsa a recoger todo. Los demás invitados estaban en la sala "conversando" entre ellos o debería decir, Olaf hablando y los demás escuchando.

-¿No ha sido tan malo verdad?-Elsa cogió mi mano y la empezó a acariciar-creo que le agradas

-¿Qué le agrado?, me ha asesinado un millón de veces con la mirada, son en estos momentos en los que agradezco que las miradas no maten

-No digas eso-por alguna razón ella se rio. ¿Qué era tan divertido?-Te diré un secreto-se acercó a mi oído-Si no le hubieras agradado ya te lo hubiera hecho saber-me susurro. Un extraño escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo-ahora, pásame la caja de barquillos para ponerla en el postre-sin decir nada me limite a obedecer, pero cuando fui a sacar la caja no encontré ninguna.

-ehmm, creo que no hay

-¿De verdad?, que raro, pensé que había comprado una caja. Bueno en ese caso iré a la tienda.

-No, espera yo iré-trate de detenerla, no quería que me volviera a dejar con su padre "sola".

-No te preocupes, llevo todo el día en el apartamento, salir me vendría bien, además es solo a la tienda no me demorare-Elsa salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto su padre. La voz resonó por todo el lugar

-A la tienda, no me demoro-Una vez las palabras salieron de la boca de Elsa, sentí como una mirada glacial se posaba sobre mí. Frio, por alguna razón empecé a sentir frio, mis piernas volvieron a temblar y por extraño que parezca, sudaba.

-Yo te acompaño-le dijo Olaf

-Yo también-se unió Malvavisco

-y Yo-se levantó Kristoff

-¿Los tres?-dijimos al tiempo Elsa y yo. Ambas sorprendidas por el acto de solidaridad, pero de un momento a otro algo hizo clic en mí. Nos dejarían solos.

-No es nece…

-No importa te acompañaremos-los tres al tiempo una vez más, enserio, me están empezando a asustar.

-muy bien-les dijo no muy convencida, pero de todas formas les sonrió-entonces vamos, ya regresamos

La puerta del apartamento se cerró y todo quedo en silencio, uno muy pero muy incómodo. L estaba dando la espalda al señor Winters, no tenía que verlo, sé que me estaba mirando, porque aún estaba nerviosa. Con esfuerzo y valentía me senté en uno de los sillones al frente del Sofá para verlo a la cara. Sin embargo las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno decía nada.

-Niña-la fría voz del padre de Elsa destrozo, alejo y asesino el silencio del apartamento. Con un brinco levante la mirada y lo mire.

-¿Se…Señor?

-¿Qué quieres con mi hija?

-¿yo?, nada…bueno, sí, sí quiero algo, pero no material, no estoy interesada en eso, ni siquiera sabía que usted era rico hasta hace una semana y si lo está pensando no soy novia de Elsa por eso. Ella me ayudó mucho en los primeros días que nos conocimos y no quiero decir que la haya utilizado o explotado para que me ayudara con la historieta, aunque si lo hace a veces, pero ¡LE JURO! Que siempre la mando a dormir temprano. ¡Oh Dios!, no que ella sea una niña chiquita, es que me preocupo mucho por su salud y solo quiero que este bien y…estoy diciendo muchas cosas sin sentido…¡Por favor no me mate!-para este punto sentía como las lágrimas se asomaban a mis hojas.

-Preguntare otra vez. ¿Qué quieres con mi hija?-el tono severo de su voz desapareció por un momento, reemplazado por una preocupación de padre. Deje de pensar cosas que no tienen que ver y de dejar que mis nervios se apoderaran de mí. Las lágrimas no salieron y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Amarla hasta el fin de mis días-se lo dije seria, creo que jamás había tenido una expresión de seriedad tan creíble como la que tenía en este momento.

-La haces feliz-continuo, pude ver que sus facciones se relajaron un poco, ya no se veía tan aterrador-eso es lo que importa. Es mi niñita, mi única familia, el segundo amor de mi vida. Lastímala, hazla sufrir o llorar y te ira mal niña, muy mal-el tono severo regreso al final. Trague saliva. Los nervios regresaron y solo pude asentir con la cabeza-Bien.

-¿e..eso sí... significa que si…le pido la mano de su hija y la bendición en matrimonio…nos la dará?

-Eres torpe y tienes un trabajo no muy sustentable. No importa que, jamás existirá la persona correcta para mi hija. Nadie absolutamente nadie la merece y tú no eres la excepción-ahí estaba, el rechazo, el famoso rechazo, con el que tuve tantas pesadillas las últimas noches-Pero, en este año ha hecho un progreso tan increíble, que es una Elsa distinta, aun mi niñita, pero a la vez toda una mujer. No sé si influiste en eso, nunca lo sabré, pero voy a darte una oportunidad.

-¡Muchas Gracias!-le dije con entusiasmo, sin embargo el no parecía muy contagiado.

-Hay una cosa más-su voz atravesó por mi cuerpo, eliminando toda emoción momentánea-

-es sobre el anillo.

* * *

-¡Jajajaja!, ¿esto…e…es…enserio?-logro comentar Kristoff que estaba al borde de morir de la risa

-¡ya detente!-le dije algo irritada. Estaba algo sonrojada ante tantas burlas.

-lo…lo siento-trato de retomar el aliento-solo, no puedo creer que fueras tan torpe en todas las citas. Todas.

-¡ugh!-grite con frustración.

Una vez el padre de Elsa me dio su permiso para pedirle matrimonio, me puse a pensar en la forma en la que se lo iba a pedir y bueno, solo hay algo en lo que soy buena y es dibujando. Así que convencí a Kristoff para que hablara con los jefes y me dieran una licencia de un mes de descanso para lograr hacer mi proyecto. No se cómo lo logro, pero me dieron la licencia. Desde entonces Olaf y Malvavisco vienen cada día al apartamento como siempre, para mantener las apariencias y a ayudarme con mi propuesta.

¿Cuál es mi idea?, bueno, una historieta que narra los momentos que hemos tenido Elsa y yo, desde el momento en que nos conocimos hasta cuando me voy a arrodillar para pedirle que se case conmigo. Hay un montón de eventos memorables y son bastante vergonzosos de dibujar, no cabe recalcar que es la versión censurada y apta para todos, tampoco es que vaya a hacer la de mayores.

Bueno ahora estábamos en la parte en la que le pedí ser mi novia, primero matrimonio y después mi novia. Lo recuerdo tan bien porque fuimos a patinar sobre hielo y yo no sé patinar, soy pésima patinando, casi todo el tiempo me la pase en el suelo de la pista, sin importar los esfuerzos de Elsa por lograr que me quedara de pie. Era como una maldición de inmediato me caía. Dado al fracaso de patinar cuando ya nos íbamos a retirar un chico venía con una bandeja de comida, no sé como pero saliendo de la pista me enrede con los patines y caí encima de él. Toda mi ropa quedo ensuciada con comida, varias personas se rieron. El regreso al edificio fue vergonzoso, me sentía tan apenada por actuar como una tonta frente a Elsa, no era nada nuevo, pero sí. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso y me iba a despedir para cambiarme y quitarme el olor a comida, Elsa se ofreció a ayudarme. Común en mí, todo el tiempo me la pase nerviosa y sonrojada, hubo un momento en el que me estaba ayudando a quitarme la camisa y de forcejeo en forcejeo terminamos cayendo en el suelo, ella encima mío, nos miramos a los ojos y fue cuando de repente lo solté, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?, ella me miro en shock y cuando analice todo me levante de inmediato y con fuerza, haciendo que ella callera en el suelo. Claro, me disculpe a más no poder y de disculpa en disculpa le explique a mi manera lo que en verdad quería pedirle, que fuera mi novia.

Una noche inolvidable sin lugar a dudas y para Kristoff la mejor comedia de su vida.

-Dios, ojala pudiera estar en tu propuesta, ya quiero ver como saldrá todo-se burló Kristoff

-No, tengo pensado hacerlo a solas, un momento íntimo, no de risas-le dije seria.

-Está bien, entiendo

-¿Ya casi terminamos?-pregunto Olaf

-ammm no, aún faltan bastantes cosas

-bueno, ojala nos alcance el mes-comento Malvavisco- por cierto, ¿Por qué quieres que le abramos huecos en los bordes a todas las hojas?

-eso, mi querido amigo, es un secreto….

-Dinos, estamos siendo explotados, al menos merecemos saber-insistió Kristoff

-¡tú no estás haciendo nada!, así que no tienes derecho a hablar

* * *

Muy bien Anna, tu puedes, lo has hecho en dos ocasiones, en dos, y ahora lo harás por tercera vez, esta vez enserio. Me encontraba en la revista donde trabajaba Elsa, afuera, en la entrada. Ya me habían anunciado en la recepción y ella dijo que no se demoraría. Tenía todo el día planeado y necesitaba que fuera bien, que ella lo pasara bien, para en la noche decirle todo.

Mucha gente salía y entraba de la revista, entre ellos un peculiar pelirrojo de ojos verdes se me acerco.

-¡Wow!, Hola-dijo en un tono algo extraño, no sé como ¿coqueto?

-¿Hola?, ¿hola yo?, ¿me hablas a mí?-él solo asintió- ¡oh!, Hola

-¿Qué trae a alguien tan hermosa como tú por aquí?, ¿eres modelo?, no recuerdo haberte visto en ninguno de los Photoshoots pasados, ¿Eres nueva?

-amm no, no soy modelo, solo estoy esperando a alguien-le dije algo distante, el joven me estaba coqueteando y no quería darle ilusiones

-¡oh! ¿Y quién tiene el descaro de dejarte esperando?-se acercó un poco, de un momento a otro me empecé a sentir incomoda.

-Hans-escuche la voz de Elsa, el chico se giró de inmediato. **Así que tú eres Hans**

-estoy en mi descanso, así que no puedes darme ordenes, "Jefa"-dijo en un tono bastante odioso

-¡oh!, no, no te llame por eso, solo quería que te corrieras un poco-le dijo con mucha amabilidad. Esa era mi amada Elsa, tan amable hasta con el más idiota del mundo.

-¿Qué me corriera?, ¿Qué no vez que estoy hablando con alguien?

-sí, con mi novia-una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Elsa, una de victoria- Hola amor, lamento hacerte esperar-haciendo a un lado a Hans, Elsa me tomo por la cintura y me beso con pasión. Fue un beso intenso, muy intenso, incluso parecía como si estuviera tratando de demostrar algo o como si estuviera celosa. El último pensamiento me hizo sonreír en medio del beso.

-¡Ugh!, no sabía que tenías esos gustos, con razón jamás me agradaste-la expresión de Hans era de asco y sus palabras estaban llenas de odio-solo eres una mal…

-Hey, Hans, ¿verdad?-lo interrumpí. El me miro, aun con esa expresión detestable

-¿Qué quieres?

-Decirte que es un gusto conocerte-tenía una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, Elsa me miraba algo extrañada pero yo solo me enfocaba en el joven-Elsa me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-jumm, ¿y eso que?, ¿ahora si quieres estar con alguien que en verdad te moverá el mundo?

-de hecho ya estoy con esa persona-Con rapidez le di un puño en toda la cara a Hans. Posiblemente muy fuerte puesto que cayó al piso de inmediato-no vuelvas a tratarla de esa manera

-¡Anna!-escuche a Elsa. Me gire y ella me tomo del brazo-¿Qué hiciste?, no, no respondas a eso, es una pregunta tonta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Hace un buen tiempo que quería pegarle, pero no lo conocía, nadie debe tratarte mal u aprovecharse de ti de la manera que él lo hizo

-ohh Anna, eso es muy tierno de tu parte-me sonrió-pero, en verdad debemos irnos de aquí antes de que te metas en problemas-nos escabullimos por la multitud que se había formado y nos fuimos del lugar en el carro de Elsa.

Fuera de ese pequeño percance, lo demás fue tal cual lo planeado. Una visita al zoológico, luego fuimos a almorzar en un restaurante bastante popular, luego fuimos a ver una película y por ultimo regresamos al apartamento, donde tenía la cena lista. Los muchachos habían decorado todo y adaptado todo mientras yo distraía a Elsa.

-Anna…-fue lo único que dijo al entrar al apartamento. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con un ambiente romántico-yo…No..Se que decir, ¿Me salte alguna fecha especial?

-Nop-le dije sonriente-solo te lo mereces, o bueno aun no es una fecha especial, pero puede que lo llegue a ser.

-¿No querrás decir qu…

-shhh-puse uno de mis dedos con suavidad sobre su boca-no lo pienses, por ahora solo disfruta. Ven vamos a comer.

Increíblemente la cena me quedo deliciosa. No soy de las que cocinan mucho, pero se lo básico y pase toda la mañana haciendo los preparativos para que todo quedara perfecto. Cuando terminamos de comer, supe que se acercaba el momento.

-Estuvo deliciosa, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien, es la primera vez que me cocinas algo.

-es que me gusta más tu comida, lamento si no te he tratado bien.

-No digas eso, has sido la mejor novia de todas

-Bueno…-tome un poco de aire, era ahora o nunca-hoy espero ser algo más-Elsa abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo negué con la cabeza. Saque una carpeta argollada de tapa dura, con las inscripciones "Nuestra Historia" en la portada-Toma, esto es tuyo.-Algo nerviosa y aun confundida Elsa tomo la carpeta y la abrió. Por como reacciono supondría que le había encantado ver los dibujos

Mientras ella estaba distraída mirando la historieta acerca de lo que llevamos de conocernos. Yo me arrodille y espere pacientemente a que terminara.

-yo...yo…n..-las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos. Ella despego su mirada de la historieta y cuando me vio arrodillada, las lágrimas empezaron a salir con más fuerza, aunque ella sonriera-Anna, tu…¿Cuándo?

-Elsa…, cuando miras la última hoja de esa carpeta, hay solo una hoja blanca con un continuara escrito en ella. Eso significa que aún faltan muchas memorias, vivencias y experiencias que dibujar. Y yo estoy dispuesta a dibujar cada una de ellas, como ya lo hice y como lo seguiré haciendo si tengo suerte-Elsa hacia lo mejor por dejar de llorar, pero no lo lograba. No estaba segura si era algo bueno, pero por ahora seguiría-Sé que ya te lo he pedido en dos ocasiones, pero en ambas solo fue un confusión. Bueno en esta ocasión, es definitivo, como dicen, la tercera es la vencida. Así que Elsa Winters, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-saque una pequeña caja que tenía en mi bolsillo y se la mostré, con lentitud abrí la tapa y mostré el anillo que el padre de Elsa me había dado. Me dijo que era pasado de generación en generación en su familia. Él se lo había dado a la mamá de Elsa, pero como ella ya no estaba con nosotros, ahora quería que Elsa lo llevara.

-¿e..ese…es…?-no logro terminar la pregunta, las lágrimas no la dejaban. Así que solo asentí. Pero ella aun no me daba respuesta. Me empecé a poner algo nerviosa, pero cuando sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío supe la respuesta-¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, y ¡Sí!, por supuesto que me caso contigo-se limpió las lágrimas un poco, aun lloraba pero eso no le impidió besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento. Cuando nos separamos introduje el anillo en su dedo.

* * *

La luz de la mañana atravesó la ventana, Elsa estaba dormida en mis brazos, totalmente desnuda, su mano izquierda suavemente colocada encima de mi pecho, podía ver el anillo en su dedo, ahora estábamos comprometidas. Aun no me lo podía creer, era como un sueño, una ilusión, de la que en cualquier momento despertaría, era simplemente increíble que pudiera amar a alguien, tanto como amo a Elsa.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-escuche la voz perezosa de Elsa. Sus ojos aun cerrados pero sonriendo.

-Al amor de mi vida-ella abrió sus ojos, permitiéndome ver sus azul profundo y congelante en ocasiones. Su mirada se posó en mi pero luego en el anillo.

-Aún no sé cómo lo conseguiste-levanto su mano izquierda para poder ver el anillo, que fue tocado por la luz del sol y lo hizo resplandecer aún más-es el anillo de compromiso que mi padre le dio a mi mamá, es muy hermoso.

-Tanto como la que lo está usando-ella me beso el hombro y volvió a recostarse sobre mí-de alguna forma, le pedí tu mano en matrimonio a tu padre, él me dio su permiso y el anillo.

-¿Le pediste permiso a mi papá?

-sip

-¿Cómo llegue a ser tan afortunada?

-yo soy la afortunada de tenerte, de poder decir que pronto serás mi esposa

-no, yo soy la afortunada. Haz hecho mucho por mí y ahora que incluyas a mi padre, eso significa mucho. Él es la única familia con lazos sanguíneos que me queda, el me crio e hizo lo mejor para estar conmigo, incluso si estaba ocupado. Se que casi no hablamos de nuestras familias pero que le pidieras permiso para casarte conmigo en vez de solo proponerte desde un principio es…-no termino la frase por esta vez fui yo la que la interrumpió con un beso.

-dejemos en que las dos somos muy afortunadas-le sonreí mientras me alejaba de sus labios, ella me devolvió la sonrisa-niña de papi

-tal vez lo sea un poco

-supongo que no viajaba tanto cuando eras niña…

-No, tenía a un encargado para eso, durante mi infancia hasta que me fui a la universidad, siempre hizo todo lo posible para quedarse en la ciudad y tener tiempo de jugar conmigo. Sé que da un poco de miedo-con su mano libre tomo mi rostro-estuviste nerviosa toda la cena con él, pero es un gran hombre.

-De eso me pude dar cuenta. También es bueno dando amenazas y no trates de negarlo-le dije en mitad como una broma y en la otra mitad enserio.

-no he dicho nada-me contesto sonriente

-Mientras dormías, estuve pensando y yo no tengo a muchas personas a las que invitar a la boda, solo a mis padres, Kristoff, Olaf y Malvavisco. Así que si quieres puedes invitar a todos tus amigos.

-ya están invitados, los acabas de mencionar

-¿Eh?-me dejo un poco confundida con su respuesta

-¿Recuerdas qué te menciona que el dinero solo me había causado problemas?-oh claro, como olvidarlo, quería hablar de eso un día de estos

-si

-bien, pues mi padre es un poco más famoso en San Francisco que acá, todos los lujos que tuve de niña siempre fueron la envidia para otros. Así que en primaria tuve muy pocos por no decir ningún amigo. En Secundaria la mitad fue igual y la otra mitad solo me buscaban por interés. Así que de los años en el colegio no hay ninguno que mencionar. Ya al entrar a la universidad los amigos no eran posibles, no con el ambiente tan competitivo en la carrera.

Me entristeció un poco que Elsa no hubiera tenido amigos durante su niñez. Yo tuve a Kristoff prácticamente desde siempre, como mejor amigo por nacimiento, sin el jamás hubiera sobrevivo al colegio.

-Bueno, será una boda pequeña-trate de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-lo importante es que esta la familia y las personas que en verdad nos aman y nos apoyan.

* * *

-Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque de Pánico-le dije con dificultad a Kristoff, me estaba costando el respirar

-solo estas exagerando y quédate quieta que no he podido hacer el moño-medio contesto Kristoff, estaba concentrado en hacer el moño de mi traje-no entiendo por qué no elegiste un vestido de novia.

-Porque quería que Elsa usara uno-con un poco de calma logre respirar con normalidad, seguramente solo era por los jalones de Kristoff al corbatín.

-Tú también podías usar un vestido, no hay regla que diga que solo una de ustedes tenga que usar vestido-con un jalón más Kristoff término de hacer el moño-Listo

-lo sé, pero quería que en esta ocasión ella fuera la que llamara toda la atención-me toque el cuello, el corbatín había quedado bien ajustado, pero no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo, así que me sentía ahorcada en ocasiones.

-Odias que ella sea el centro de atención, te pone celosa

-pero no hoy, hoy quiero le luzca por todo el lugar lo hermosa que es.

-Si tú lo dices

-Por cierto-coloque mi mano sobre el hombro de Kristoff-gracias

-¿humm?, ¿Por el corbatín?-me pregunto confundido

-No, por permitir que Elsa y yo nos conociéramos

-¡¿Qué?!, pero si yo no hice nada.

-Exacto, por eso gracias. Dijiste que enviarías a una experta en castillos a ayudarme y jamás lo hiciste….

-si la contacte pero estaba ocupada-se defendió

-pero si no la hubieras mencionado, es posible que no hubiera metido a Elsa en mi apartamento creyendo que era ella. Yo creo que cuando vio mis dibujos fue cuando empezó a interesarse en mí. Si las cosas no hubieran sido de esa forma, ella solo me habría preguntado la fecha y yo solo se la habría dado, posible fin de la historia.

-¿Eh?

-así que gracias, gracias por ser un bueno para nada que en raras ocasiones hace su trabajo, gracias a ti me casare.

-no sé si me estas alagando o insultando

-es un alago amigo mío, un alago.

-¿Quién pensaría que mi incapacidad de dibujar a una reina y su castillo de hielo me traería hasta acá?. Ahora vamos, tengo una boda a la que asistir.

Ya me encontraba en el altar esperando que la novia llegara. Mis padres estaban en primera fila llorando y levantándome el pulgar en señal de buen trabajo. Olaf y Malvavisco estaba sonriendo como niños chiquitos, mirando para atrás, esperando el momento en que entrara Elsa. Kristoff estaba de pie, cerca de la puerta esperando a ver a Elsa para dar la señal de que todos se alistaran.

Paso un buen tiempo y por un momento alcance a pensar que me dejaría plantada, pero en el momento menos esperado Kristoff dio la señal y al cabo de unos minutos Elsa apareció en un hermoso vestido blanco, con el velo por delante. Solo en ese momento, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, todo en mi dejo de funcionar. Su padre la llevaba de gancho para entregármela y yo no reaccionaba. Ella lego a mi lado y me saludo. Seguía sin reaccionar. Estoy segura que el juez empezó la ceremonia. Llegamos al punto en el que se tenía que decir el acepto.

- Elsa, ¿Aceptas Anna como tu esposa?, ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Acepto-respondió ella sin dudarlo

- Anna, ¿Aceptas Elsa como tu esposa?, ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

A diferencia de Elsa, yo no conteste de inmediato, de hecho ni me había dado cuenta del momento en que llegamos a casi el final del matrimonio. Desde que vi a Elsa quede perdida en su belleza y no he despegado mi mirada de ella. Sin embargo logre salir del trance gracias a que al parecer alguien me lanzo un pedazo de papel en la cabeza.

-¡ESTAS HERMOSA!-grite. Mi eco resonó por todo el lugar, de inmediato llegue al sonrojo nivel tomate-lo siento, no quise decir eso, bueno si, estas hermosa, deslumbrante, encantadora y…muchas cosas más, me perdí en tu belleza desde el momento que entraste y…si, Acepto-logre decir al fin. Me dieron el permiso para besar a la novia, cuando levante su velo fue cuando note la gran sonrisa que tenía y el leve sonrojo de mejillas. Estaba aún más hermosa, nivel Dios si es posible. Me acerque lentamente a sus labios hasta que al fin los conectamos. Escuche los aplausos de los presentes. Nos empezamos a separar un poco pero Elsa lo impidió y se acercó a mi odio.

-Tuya para siempre-me susurro.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Eso es todo amigos, muchas gracias por leer este Fic, me alegro que les gustara los dos capítulos pasados y espero que este también les guste. Cualquier duda o inquietud no duden en preguntarla, posiblemente deje algunos vacíos y en ese caso me disculpo. De verdad aprecio todo el apoyo que me dieron y todos los reviews que dejaron, y pues aprovechando me gustaría preguntarles, solo por preguntar, si Anna y Elsa tuvieran una hija, ¿Qué nombre le pondrían?. La verdad veo una gran cantidad de temas e ideas para seguir escribiendo acerca de ellas en este mismo universo, Anna/Dibujante y Elsa/Diseñadora, pero no aquí, no en este fic que se suponía era un One-shot, así que en el futuro es posible que abra un nuevo Fic donde postee todos los One shots que me ocurran a mi o ustedes, que narren la vida de ellas dos. Por ahora es solo una idea.**_

_**Como siempre ninguno de los personajes de Frozen me pertenece, todos los errores son míos, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica u opinión, muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**_

_**Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por todo y mil disculpas si fue muy largo.**_


End file.
